Naruto: His second chance
by Proballer-1699
Summary: Naruto finally wins the war. Too bad he is the only one left alive. That is, until Kami intervened. Now he has a second chance to save the world, this time as a Namikaze. Will he succeed? Or will it all come crashing down in flames? FWI, this story may be referred to as Naruto: Done the right way. Thanks, enjoy.
1. Prologue

Naruto: Done the Right Way

Prolouge: The Choice

It was over. The war was finally finished. And it ony cost every life on the planet, except his of course. He was the only living thing on the planet, but he was about to die as well. No techniques could defeat Madara, everything that was tried was batted away without so much as a second glance. Then, out of no where, a giant meteor comes falling out of the sky, killing thousands in an instant. The fallout of the impact was much, much worse. In 12 hours, Half of the entire population was killed. Another 6 hours after that, the rest died. It was down to Naruto Uzumaki, and Madara Uchiha. Doing something that most shinobi deemed impossible, Naruto summoned the Shinigami, the god of death himself. This brings us to where we are now, with Madara lying dead in a crater, and Naruto dying in a pool of his own blood.

"Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use that asshole was too damn tough to kill without it. Well, it's not like there is anyone left, so who cares. I just wish I had a chance to go back. To the day I started the Academy, I would change it all. The "demon child" turned hero, that would be a pretty funny sight."

It was with these last words, that the blonde finally closed his eyes, and his breathing stopped a second later. Naruto, the strongest shinobi in the entire world, container of the great Kyuubi, son of the yellow flash himself, died on October 10th. If anyone were there to see it, a bright golden light encompassed everything, then a figure came down from the heavens.

"Naruto my boy, you changed the world just like you said you would. Too bad you didn't take that damn hat from me when you said you would as a child. I'm so proud of you my boy, and I know your parents would be as well. Kami, will you grant this boy his dying wish, to be able to change everything for the better?" The old man asked, to a shadow standing behind him.

"It would be an insult not to Hiruzen. But I want to speak with him in person, just to make sure."

"I understand Kami, but just so you know, he can be very brash and he doesn't think before he speaks. But he is an amazing man, as I'm sure you know already."

"Yes, I know that. His soul is the purest white I have seen since Hashirama and the Sage himself."

It was at this moment that Kami, Hiruzen, and Naruto floated up into the heavens. The group went into the throne room, and Naruto was placed in the floor in front of the actual throne, while the other two stood at the top of the steps. Kami made a hand gesture, and a ball of light materialized from the air, and engulfed the still form of Naruto. His chest then began to rise and fall, and his eyes began to flicker. A loud groan then pierced the air.

"What the hell happened? I thought I died, since I used that jutsu to beat Madara. Maybe this is hell? Yeah it has to be hell, after all the things I've done, it is what I deserve."

"Naruto my boy, it's been so long since I've seen you in person."

Hearing that voice, it made him freeze solid. The last time he heard that voice, whas the day of the Sand-Sound Invasion during the final at the chuunin exam. 'It can't be him, I know it can't be him. I was at his funeral, and there is no way that the old man went to hell. Not after the sacrifices he made for his village time and time again.'

Naruto slowly turned around, and when he did, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He saw his surrogate grandfather, and he hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He wept for all of his fallen comrades and friends. All of the Konoha 11 died before his eyes. Sakura was killed with a chidori through the heart. Hinata had her eyes carved out by Kabuto using his chakra scalpels. Kiba followed shortly after, with a chakra scalpel to the heart, with the same fate bestowed to Akamaru. Shino went crazy when his team mates were killed, and almost killed Kabuto himself, but fell short in the end due to fatal chakra exhaustion.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all went out with a bang. They held Madara in place long enough for Naruto to go into sage mode, which was a key role in winning the battle. Neji took a wooden spear through the heart, saving Naruto by acting as a human shield. TenTen was crushed when the meteor crashed into the battle field. Lee, and Gai sensei, both opened the final gate and fell short against Madara's defense.

Then there was Sasuke. He died as well, but not by Madara or one of his henchmen. No, he died due to a rasengan to his face and stomach simultaneously. Curtisy of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto wept until he couldn't anymore. The presence of his surrogate grandfather completely tore through his emotional walls he had built over the years. The thoughts that kept running through his mind all had one thing in common.

"I failed old man, I failed. Every one is dead because of me. I'm the whole reason this war started in the first place. I had a jutsu that I could've used as soon as the fighting started, but I was too scared. I thought that maybe things would work themselves out. But I was completely wrong."

It was at this point in the conversation, that Kami decided to make his presence known.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned around with a strange look in his eyes, and a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and where are we?"

"To answer your questions in order, my name is Kami. The reason you are here is because we have important business to discuss. And as to where we are, we are in my domain, simliar to the after life. This place is called Limbo. Here, my power is absolute, and my word is law. Now, the reason we are here is because I wanted to talk to the man who gave his life to end the war."

Naruto was speechless. Why would Kami himself talk to him, he didn't do anything note worthy, to homself that is, so what could he have done to get Kami's attention.

"I'm not sure what to say right now, I never thought I would meet you in person actually."

"And why is that, young one?"

"Well, I kind of figured that I didn't really deserve to come to see you. My father, sure, as well as the Hokage that came before him. Even the old man is here, and I'm no where near as strong as him, and I didn't lead a country through a war like he did. All I did was hide during the war and let the others fight. If I was a real hero, I would have stopped it all before it began in the first place. That is why I don't think I belong in this place."

Kami could only stare in disbelief, that such a pure hearted boy could think that he didn't belong here." If you don't think you belong here, then where do you think you should go instead?"

Naruto thought for a second, and his face scrunched up, before it settled into a look of a veteran. The look on the boys face caused a look of cunfusion to settle upon his own. The words Naruto spke completely caught Kami by surprise.

"If a few conditions are met, I would gladly spend my afterlife in the deepest and darkest place in hell, but only if my conditions are met."

Kami, trying to keep a face of indiference, spoke again. "And what would these conditions be, so that you would spend your afterlife in such a place?"

"I want to see my friends again for starters. I also want to be able to speak with my parents at any time from now on, and I want Madara imprisoned in the most horrible place ever created, and I want him to be blind. He cared so much about his eyes, so it seems fitting to have him go without his most precious possesion. These are my terms Lord Kami, and it was good seeing you again Old Man."

Then Kami said something that would change Naruto's life forever.

"What if Itold you that you could go back to when it all started. Back to the day you entered the Academy. If I gave you the choice of doing so, would you take it?"

Those words froze Naruto in place, and he did the only sensible thing that was available.

"What?"

"As I said before, if you had the chance to go back to the first day you went to the Academy, would you do it? Would you go back and change it all for the better if you could?"

And without a second of hesitation, "Are you being serious right now? Of course I would take this chance! After everythings that's happened, I can stop it all. I can save everyone, and this war won't even start."

Kami was pleased with the young mans answer, which he showed with a smile. "Good answer, I was hoping you would pass my test. I will send you back to the day you started the Academy, and you will still have all of your memories. But you will have to relearn all of your skills. you will have the mind you do now, but back in your old body. Are you ready?"

"If I really am going back, then I want Kurama to keep his memories too. I want to keep my best friend. I am ready now, please send me back."

"Very well. Now go back to your preveious life, and you have my blessing young man."

And with that, Naruto's vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto: His second chance

Chapter 1

He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to see what laid in store for him. When he finally opened them, his breath hitched.

"That wasn't a weird dream. It actually happened, I'm here. I'm back. And I'm just starting the Academy tomorrow judging by the calendar on the wall."

It was at this moment a thought passed through his brain.

'Hey Kurama, are you there?'

'Go away kit, we're about to die, so let me enjoy my last moments in peaceful silence.'

'Kurama.'

'I told you to leave me alone, brat.'

'Hey, you damn fuzzball!'

'What!?'

'Look where we are right now, and then you can take a nap.'

Naruto felt a weird sensation go through his eyes, as Kurama established a link with chakra. This chakra link allows him to see what Naruto sees. Naruto started looking around the room. Off white colored walls, dirty clothes and empty ramen cups littered the entire floor. In his open closet, his one orange jumpsuit stared him in the face. 'Damn, I forgot that it was this bad.'

'Kit, what the hell did you do in the last 10 minutes? We were dying because you used the seal on Madara, and now we're here. What the hell?'

'Kurama, I talked to Kami. He brought us back here to change the future. We have a chance to stop the war before it even starts!' Naruto thought all of this, because Kurama could hear his thoughts. It had been this way since he removed the seal on the island during his training with Killer B. Kurama stayed silent for a couple minutes,trying to process everything he was seeing and hearing through his host.

'Kit.'

'Yes, Kurama?'

'I swear that if you keep up that mask this time around, I won't heal you. I will let you almost die, and then save your sorry ass.'

'Don't worry. I plan on actually trying my best this time around. After all, this time, I know what's at stake, as well as what I'm going up against. I'm going to need your help Kurama. I may remember how to do all of my jutsu, but my body doesn't. Ah shit, my chakra control is going to be hell. Well, there's one main thing that I'm going to have to fix quickly. Hey Kurama, I'm have in idea.'

'What kit?'

'I want to tell the old man. I think he deserves to know. I owe him that much, at the very least. And, I want to use my full name, starting the day I graduate from the Academy.'

'Kit, you know that the last part is very risky, you know how many enemies your parent's had right? If you take your fulle name, you will have the CRA and a whole hidden village after, and that isn't counting Rock. You can also guarantee Danzo will try to either turn you into ROOT, or he will try to influence you.'

'I know Kurama, that is why I want to tell the old man about us being here. If he knows about all of this, he could be a powerful ally, don't you think? Plus, this way, we won't be hiding anything from him and having to make an excuse as to why we know everything we do. I do not want hime to be suspicious of us, Kurama, because that would mean we made him an enemy. I don't know about you, but I want him on our side.'

'Damn kit, I didn't know you could think that far ahead. But, I do agree with you on that point, I would not want to fight the Third. And, since I can read your thoughts, I think that we can tell Jiraiya, as long as he trains you seriously. I do not want to waste any time that we have been given, Naruto. This have never been done, so we don't know what to expect.'

Naruto knew that Kurama was very serious about what he was saying, due to the fact that he used his actual name. Kurama only used the names of people he respected very highly, and the people or beings that he feared.

"Time to go see the old man. After some ramen of course."

Twenty minutes, and ten ramen cups later, Naruto leaves his apartment. Wanting to get as quick as possible, he decides to sprint there. After a few minutes, he arrives at the tower. 'Damn, I really need to work on my stamina as soon as possible.' He opens the door, and starts to make his way up to the main office.

'This is it, eh Kurama? Time for the magic to happen.' And with that he knocked on the door.

"Eh, I didn't know I had an appointment now. Come in." His eye brows raised when little Naruto walked in. "Oh Naruto, what can I do for you this fine morning? Do you need some information about the Academy?"

"Old man, can I talk to you in private? Like, just us, I don't want those people with masks in here, they freak me out."

Not seeing the harm in a simple request, he gave a small nod, and the hidden ANBU left the room without a sound. "All done Naruto, what is so important that you would have be dismiss my guard?"

And with that, Naruto shut the door, and put on a serious look on his face. "Tell me straight old man, do you know any privacy seals? This is very sensitive information, and it is for you only."

Now sensing the urgency in his young surrogate grandson, he flipped through a couple of hand signs, and the room hummed and glowed a dull purple. "Done."

"Now do you trust me? Because there is something I need to show you, old man, and I think it may be important." And then Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra to his feet. The moment he did so, a large black spiral appeared on his stomach. "Is the Kyuubi sealed in me, old man? And be honest, I can take the truth."

Sarutobi was picking his jaw up off the ground, not wanting to believe that this young bo who wasn't even in the Academy figured out an S-class secrect all by himself. 'This boy, I think he will end up being just as smart as his father was, maybe even more. And if he uses his brains as his father did, then we will have another prodigy like Kakashi, Itachi, and Minato himself. I need to keep an eye on this.' Trying to regain his composure, he took a deep breath.

"Yes, Naruto, you are the prison that keeps the beast at bay. I was hoping to keep this a secret for as long as i could, since the law was put into effect. I made a law, preventing people from talking about the Kyuubi attack except what the official events state what happened. What everyone is told to believe is that the great Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, rode into battle against the beast, along with his summon Gamabunta, and fought the demon to a standstill. Then, a cold chill filled the air, and then thunder roared across the sky, and then the beast fell down dead. But, during the fight, the Fourth suffered a horrible injury, and he died killing the beast."

"Now, that is the story I told the teachers to use in class when the topic came up. What really happened, was that it was sealed. A giant chakra construct can't be destroyed, but it can be sealed. The only thing capable of handling the corrosive chakra of a tailed beast, is the still developing chakra coils of a new born baby, and you were born the day of the attack. You were the only thing the beast could be sealed into. That is why you were chosen, there was just no other option. I'm sorry Naruto, I truly am. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want this secret to get out."

Naruto sat there, acting like he was thinking very hard. After a minute, he shook his head and laughed a little bit. "Hey, old man, can I look at a picture of him? I want to see what he looks like, and the faces on the mountain aren't to clear."

Sarutobi pointed to the wall. "This, Naruto, is the collection of the Hokages. In order from left to right, the first would be Hashirama Senju. He, along with Madara Uchiha, started this village. He was the first and only user of the famous Wood Style. The second picture on the wall, would be Tobirama Senju, younger brother of the first. He was the undisputed master of Water Style techniques. Both of them were my mentors and sensei, and I miss them both very much. The third, of course would be me. Then the last picture. Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash. He was my predecessor, and a very good man."

Naruto reached up and, very gently, took Minato's picture off the wall and looked hard at it. They both sat there, in silence, as minutes passed by. After a good while, Naruto stood and placed the picture back where it was minutes prior. "So, thats the real reason you did it, eh? Damn, I dont know if I could do that to my own blood like you did." Naruto whispered the last part so Sarutobi couldn't hear. "You know, I'm suprised you kept both secrets so long old man. The villagers must be completely blind, if the didn't see it staring them in the face. And I'm sure Rock would make the connection in an instant, huh old man? My father was a bad ass, wasn't he?"

Sarutob was in complete disbelief, and his heart almost gave in at that last sentence.

"I'm not sure about you old man, but I think we have a lot to talk about. And this is just the tip of the iceberg, compared to everything I know. Even though some of it hasn't happended yet, I still think it is important. But the most important thing I can tell you is one word that I hate with a passion."

War.

 **A/N: sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer, but I don't own shit. If you like this story, keep reading. I will try to update often, but there will be sometimes that I can't. Peace out peoples**

 **-PB1699**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto: His second chance

Chapter 2

The only thing Sarutobi was able to say, was the very first thing that came into his mind.

"What are you talking about Naruto? What makes you think the Fourth is your father? And you're talking about knowing things that will happen in the future. None of this makes sense, and I have no idea where you got the idea that your father was Minato Namikaze."

It was at this moment, that the Naruto he knew was gone. Naruto's eyes changed. Before, it was like looking at a calm beach, but when they changed, you could see his name sake in his eyes. There was a maelstrom of rage, power, genius, as well as the feeling that the right hand of Kami himself was staring you in your eyes. Those eyes belonged to a war veteran, someone who has seen his friends die for him. These eyes were not the ones that were supposed to be in a little child. He would know, because he sees the same thing every time he looks in a mirror.

"Maybe I should reintroduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Yellow Flash and Red Death respectively. I am the Sixth Hokage, of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I became Hokage when the Fifth died trying to save me. I died using the same seal that is on my stomach right now. I sealed away the most dangerous person on the planet. That man was Madara Uchiha, and I know you think he died. Well, he did but far later than the fight at the valley of the end. He was alive when Obito was crushed at the bridge, and he took in and saved Obito, all while manipulating the entire continent. He used Obito to form a group called Akatsuki, and they were after all of the tailed beasts. They took all of them except mine and Killer B's, which is the eight tails, before the war started. I watched all of my friends and comrades die, old man, and I couldn't do anything. I became Hokage just in time to watch my damn village burn! And then I sealed Madara, giving up my life in return, and I met Kami, and you were there too. You said my parents would be proud of me, that you were proud of me. But now, I'm going to change all of it. And I want you to help me, because all I had last time was the Shadow Clone, Rasengan and its variants, and Sage mode. I also had another form of energy that I could use, but I can't do that for at least 5 years. Kami said that I deserved to have another chance at life, something about not having a chance to know peace, or something like that. I wanted to tell you about this old man, since I need all the help I can get. Plus, I don't want to keep all of my secrets under wraps the whole time." Naruto said, his voice faltering just a few times as he described the horrible future that he came from.

He didn't know what to say, since there really was nothing he could think of that would fit this situation. Part of him didn't even want to entertain the thought of what he just heard, while another part of him believed the young boy in front of him. He didn;t want to think about the things that were just described, but he had a few questions to ask.

"Naruto, what are you trying to change this early on? It sounds to me that things started going wrong right before the war started."

"I wasn't strong enough to save one person. I wasn't strong enough to save my best friend when he left the village. I couldn't bring him back because I slacked off in the Academy and didn't take my training seriously. If I was serious about my training then I could have brought him back, but instead I came back with a gaping hole in my chest. When we fought, he used the curse seal that was placed on him by Orochimaru, while I used the Kyuubi's chakra to even the odds. He killed his heart and went for the kill, while I held back so I could bring him home, like I promised. God damn Sasuke, always causing problems. He left the village to get more power, since he was chasing after his brother for killing his clan. He was my team mate, as well as Sakura Haruno. Sakura was the one who made me promise to bring him back to the village, since she was in love with him. When I didn't bring him back the first time, she was so upset, and it was then that I made a promise to myself that I would bring him back no matter what. When I said that I hated war, I meant it. If I had saved Sasuke, then maybe there wouldn't have been nearly as many losses during the fighting. Before I forget, I need my fathers scroll that he left behind."

Wihtout a word, Hiruzen walked to Minato's picture on the wall, and moved it aside. He then flipped thorugh a few hand signs and then a small door opened and he reached in and pulled out a yellow and red scroll. He handed it over to the young man.

"That scroll is what both of your parents left you, along with their estate on the outer edge of the village Rokudiame-sama. Before you object the title, you have earned it and I will respect the fact that you held to your beliefs and promises that you have and will make. So I bow to you, Lord Sixth, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You have earned my utmost respect, as well as my thanks. I thank you Naruto, remember that."

Hiruzen said all of this as he sank to his knees, placed his hat at Naruto's feet, and lowered his forehead to the floor. Naruto reached down and picked up the hat. Remembering that he never actually had a chance to wear the hat and robes, he placed the hat upon his head. It was at this moment that Kurama decided to speak.

'Naruto, focus some of your chakra to your hand and do as I tell you...'

Naruto did as he was instructed, and focused some chakra into his right hand. He then did five seals very slowly, making sure that he did each one perfectly. His hand started to glow, and then he motioned for Hiruzen to stand and come forth. he raised his hand to Hiruzens head.

"This is going to hurt old man, but it will be worth it," he then said the name of the new jutsu, "Pulse Imprint Jutsu."

Hiruzen stumbled into his chair, and sat there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Those were all of you memories, correct?" and with a nod he continued. "You really were telling the truth, of course I believed you the moment I looked into your eyes. Orochimaru, my wayward student, made good on his threats then. Perhaps I should take care of him once and for all. But I need to train hard before that time comes. What about you, Naruto? What are your plans for the immediate future?"

Taking a few minutes to think, he replied. "If I started the academy now, then I would still be two years ahead of my friends. Plus, I don't have a safe place to train in secret. I have an idea, but I need you to approve of it. I want to be in ANBU for those two years, so that I can train and help the village while I can. I will not sit by and watch while I know that I have the skills to help. I need to learn more techniques this time around, and think that this will also help me accomplish this goal, as well as get back up to my level."

"That sounds reasonable, what mask do you want? Usually the new recruits don't get to choose, but I think that it isn't a big deal in this case."

With a chuckle, he said, "Kitsune."

"Why am I not surprised? Very well then, is there anything else that I need to do or take care of?"

"Can you bring the Perv back? There is some stuff that I need to tell him."

"Actually, he is in the village right now. I can call him here if you like, it will only take a moment." A ANBU member poofed into the room, already on a knee. "Bring Jiraiya here, please."

A poof later and the masked shinobi was gone. The two sat in comfortable silence, making small talk for only a minute or two, until the man in question arrived.

"What do you want sensei? You know I was doing some more research for my next book hehe..." Jiraiya said as he sat down on the very large window ledge that overlooked a good portion of the village.

"I would like to introduce you to my good friend here, Naruto. Naruto, this is one of my three students, Jiraiya the Toad sage. He also trained Minato Namikaze himself."

"Hey brat, are you the reason my research was interupted? If so, the I may have to teach you a lesson about respect.." He trailed off as Hiruzen started laughing. Confused, Jiraiya did the only thing he could think off.

"What the hell is so funny!"

"Go ahead Naruto, and properly introduce yourself." Hiruzen said with a knowing smirk.

With a smirk to match, Naruto started. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the Yellow Flash and the Red Death respectivley. I am the Sixth Hokage, of the village hidden in the leaves. Current container of Kurama, and the man who will change everything."

Of course, Jiraiya could only gape and do fish impressions. After a full minute, he finally found his wits, and put them to use. He turned to the Thrid, and he was furious.

"What the hell! You said that he was dead! You told me that Minato and Kushina's kid died the day of the attack! How dare you do this to me! You know that I could have taken care of him! He's my goddamn God Child for fucks sake, sensei!" Jiraiya said as tears rolled down his face. Within a second, Sarutobi was flung up against the wall, barely able to breathe. They both looked into each others eyes, neither one willing to break. This lasted for a full minute before they were interupted.

"Pervy Sage, put him down." Naruto spoke, his words like tempered steel. Jiraiaya turned, he could have sworn he had just heard Minato speak. Upon closer speculation, he saw that is was Naruto who had spoke those words. When he saw the boy, his breath hitched, because for him it was like seeing a ghost. In a moment, Naruto was in Jiraiya's face with his hand on his forehead.

"Pulse Imprint Jutsu."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the normal disclaimer for every one of these stories since I don't own any of it except for my own jutsu and or characters. Please do not use them without my own permission. The Pulse Imprint Jutsu is not mine, so don't bash me for using it.**

 **Sorry about the long time between the update on this story, I have a lot a of stuff going on right now, plus the fact that I am still in school.**

"Ugh… What the hell happened?" Jiraiya groaned as he sat up, having fallen to the ground when his godson used a strange jutsu. He sat there for a moment or two, trying to sort out the memories that he had just received. He saw everything, from the beatings Naruto went through as a child, to the insane training he went through, to the fight of his life as he tried to save the world from certain destruction. It was too much for him to keep inside, too much raw emotion and started streaming down his face, making pools on the floor. He sat there for a while, trying to regain his composure. Finally, he spoke the only thing he could.

"Naruto… I'm so sorry, I am so very sorry. I should've been there. I'm sorry Minato, I let your son die, even though I promised. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright pervy sage, I know you did your best to stop the war and save me. I know how hard it must be for you to come to terms with those new memories, but I need you to summon Fukasaku, it is very important." Naruto asked, trying not to start crying, knowing that he had his godfather beck in his life.

"Sure thing Naruto, give me one moment." And with that, Jiraiya ran through the few hand seals required for the technique. "Summoning Jutsu."

A small poof of smoke signaled the arrival of Fukasaku, the old green toad that taught Naruto senjutsu the first time around.

"Jiraiya boy, why have you summoned me? I don't see a fight, so what other reason could you have for bringing me to the leaf?" Fukasaku asked, since the smoke was slowly starting the disappear, and he had not seen Naruto and Hiruzen standing there in the office with them.

"Actually Fukasaku, I summoned you here because Naruto wanted to talk to you about some very important matters, most of which are vital to the survival of the human race as we know it, as well as all of the summoning clans. I suggest you listen to what he has to say, and no matter how ridiculous it sounds, let him finish." Jiraiya spoke as he sate down in one of the chairs that was in front of the Thirds desk.

"Hey sensei, it would make things so much easier if i could just show you. I have a jutsu that would allow me to do this, but I don't want you to freak out and try to attack me, okay?" After he got a nod from the toad, he used the Pulse Imprint Jutsu on the small being.

"Wow, I never thought Madara would come back and take over the world. I guess that prophecy was right about you training the boy who would save the world. Do you want to sign the Toad contract again Naruto?" Fukasaku asked, thinking the boy would not even hesitate to sign the scroll again.

As he was about to say yes, Kurama chose this moment to speak.

"Kit, before you sign that contract, ask if you can sign more than one as long as it is ok with the boss summon of each of the clans you want to be aligned with. If you can, then I have something you need to ask Hiruzen. If you cannot, then do not worry about it."

"Actually Fukasaku, is it possible for me to sign more than one contract as long as the bosses of each clan agree to it?" Naruto asked, voicing Kurama's thought, also wondering what the small toad would say.

"You can Naruto boy, as long as the bosses agree to it. However, the bosses usually do not like the idea of having to share a summoner. Actually, I can't remember the last time a person had more than one summoning contract. Why do you ask, Naruto boy? Is there another clan that you want to sign with?"

"Actually, Kurama wanted me to ask, so I don't really know what he was wanting to do with more than one summoning contract for me to use. Wait, Kurama wants me to ask about the special summoning contract that was used by the Uzumaki clan. He says that I should use it since the clan itself is very powerful, as well as the fact that the contract is my birthright. Do you know what he is talking about, Hiruzen? I never knew that there was a Uzumaki clan summon. Well, now that I think about it, they were a very powerful clan, so I guess it makes sense that they had their own summon for my clan. I wonder what the summon could be, but I think I need to summon that boss first to see if I could sign both."

Hiruzen walked over to his own person vault behind his own picture on the wall, and pulled out a very large scroll. The coloring on the scroll was very different, due to the fact that when the scroll shifted in the light it looked like the entire scroll was burning with a bright blue flame.

"This Naruto, is the Uzumaki clan summoning contract. I had completely forgotten it was in here, since Minato was actually keeping it here while the new clan compound he wanted to build for his new family was about to be constructed. He didn't have any more room in his small safe, so he decided to use mine until the compound was finished and he could use the clan library to store all of his techniques that he had learned over the years. He had so much planned for the three of you, Naruto. So here, take your birthright and see what you can do."

Naruto gently took the scroll from the old man, being very careful with the centuries old scroll. The reason he was being so careful was because he knew that this scroll was one of the only things he had left from his clan. Naruto decided that this time around, he was going to finish building the compound, and start a family. He wanted to come home to the laughter of his wife and kids, knowing that he would be able to protect them from anything and everything that would happen to them. He knew, that his name on the contract would be the first in many years, but if things turned out the way he was hopping, there would be a few more names added to the scroll in a few years.

Slowly, he opened the scroll. The paper looked like if was made from flames itself, with the way it moved and flowed. It reminded Naruto of fire burning on top of water, flowing around with the current. He saw the last name on the scroll, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. The last name on the scroll was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, his own mother. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he bit his thumb, and wrote his name in blood very neatly, seeing as how his family before him had very neat writing, probably from all of the fuinjutsu his clan used.

"I think we should go outside to test the summoning. Hiruzen, can you take us to your personal training ground? I don't want anyone to see what we are about to do." Naruto asked, knowing that the villagers already had a large amount of cause to hate the boy, even though it was unwarranted, he still did not want them to have any more reason to hate him. With a nod, Hiruzen took them all to his personal training ground, and then stepped back to give him room, not knowing how large the summon would be.

Naruto looked at his friends standing at the side of the clearing they were in. Jiraiya was standing next to Hiruzen, with Fukasaku sitting on his shoulder. With a large grin. he bit his thumb and formed the needed seals for the jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A very large cloud of smoke was formed, signifying that Naruto probably summoned the boss summon on the first try, which honestly no one should have been surprised. The summon itself was very large, just as big as the toad boss Gamabunta. Large wings erupted through the smoke, clearing the air in the process. The group of people finally were granted with a nice long look at the summon boss, which was absolutely massive. The beast was covered in electric blue scales, with two large wings. The eyes were a molten gold color, with a deep emerald green color surrounding the eyes on its head. The spikes on its spine were maybe a foot long, just enough to get a good grip if trying to ride it, or to puncture the hide of its attacker. The claws had massive talons as sharp as a sword with wind chakra, also with the fact these talons were close to six feet long. The tail was long and very well muscled, which meant that it was used to keep balance while flying. All in all, the beast looked very ferocious and intimidating.

"Who dares to summon me, the boss of the mighty Dragon clan? Know now that if you are not an Uzumaki, then you will die here today. If you are not an Uzumaki, then you are not worth of this contract." The mighty dragon said, finishing his sentence with a deep growl that left no room for argument.

"I summoned you, oh powerful dragon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I call upon you to pass your test to be able to summon you like the rest of my clan did before me."

Sensing the powerful life force that only the Uzumaki had, the dragon calmed down and spoke in a voice that was filled with wisdom and knowledge.

"Let it be known now that this boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is an official summoner of my kin, the Dragons from the peaks of the High Mountain, and we will be glad to serve one of our own and combat or any occasion. Naruto, when you sign with our clan, we become family. You feel what your partner feels, as they would feel your own emotions. The reason the dragons are the strongest clan, is the simple fact that when a new summoner is signed, a dragon is given to the summoner as his own personal summon. Doing this, they create a bond that simply cannot be broken. This is what allows us to be so strong Naruto. I have complete faith that you will bring this clan to its peak of power and prosperity."


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the standard disclaimer saying that naruto isn't mine, even though I wish it was. All of the jutsu and characters I create will be mine, and you must get my permission to use them. I hope you guys are liking my story so far, review or pm me if you have any questions or comments about the story. Thanks you guys. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just leave a review.**

Naruto could not believe his luck. His clan just so happened to have one of, if not the strongest summoning contracts. And to top that off, the boss was completely fine with Naruto having more than one summon, since the toads and dragons were on good terms with each other. It turned out, the dragons had been buying toad brand sake from Gamabunta, since the toads brewed the strongest alcohol possible. They even had a few parties, which always ended with Bunta playing the knife game with his large sword, and almost cutting off his webbed the moment, Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office, along with Jiraiya and Hiruzen. They sat there talking, enjoying some sake, when the group decided to get serious. Naruto wanted to go into ANBU for two years, since he needed an excuse to train and he wanted to help the village. If he acted like nothing had changed, then he would have absolutely no way to improve his skills without someone raising a few red flags. Of course, Jiraiya tried to get Naruto to sway from that course of action, but he couldn't make him do anything.

"Hiruzen, I want to move into my parent's house. Tsunade showed me where it was before Pein attacked last time around. I think that it is only fair for me to at least stay where my parents wanted me to. Also, what time do I need to be here to get my new uniform and mask?" Naruto asked, in regards to his new ANBU uniform.

"Well, you should probably show up at 6:00, since that is when the ANBU headquarters starts waking up. If you meet me here at my office at 5:30, then I will show you the way to ANBU headquarters. You will be under the command of one of my finest ANBU captains, his mask is Dog. Dog will help you get settled in at HQ, since I still have to do a bunch of paperwork. I think that is everything Naruto, so I guess I will see you tomorrow morning."

Naruto jumped out of the window in the office, since using doors was for normal people. As he made his way down the busy street, he realised that he was pretty hungry, and that a stop to Ichiraku's was a must. It only took a few minutes to get to the ramen stand. When Naruto moved the flap to get inside, he noticed that there was a man sitting on his normal stool. This man just so happened to have gravity defying silver hair, and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Already knowing who the man was, he decided that it would be best if he stayed in character. He chose the open stool next to the man, trying to keep the smile off of his face. Kakashi shot a glance to the side, silently taking stock of the young boy sitting next to him.

' _So, this is the boy that will be under my care while in the ANBU. Naruto Uzumaki, the resident prankster of Konoha. This should be interesting.'_ And with that, the copy cat went back to reading his Icha Icha and waiting for his ramen.

"Hey old man, can I get the Uzumaki Special? I worked up a real appetite today and I'm starving!" He then turned to face the elite jounin sitting in his normal seat."Hey mister, you're sitting in my normal seat. What makes you think you can do that? I'm their number one customer. I've been coming here since I can remember, the old man actually brought me here the first time, an I was sitting on that stool you are sitting on right now. The old man actually bought me my first bowl of ramen here, and it was great. I have been coming here since, and I always sit on that stool. I think that I have earned the right to sit on that stool, so can you please move? It's just, that stool means a lot to me, so it would be very appreciated if you moved to another stool." Naruto said all of this, since he wanted to get back at his old sensei for not training him during the chunin exams. Plus, it was also pretty funny to mess with the man. The two had a shaky relationship at first, due to the lack of trust, and the extra training for Sasuke. After Sasuke defected, the two got closer together. The two became very close when the war started, since they knew that teamwork was key. They became brothers in all but blood, and when Kakashi died, Naruto was devastated. He took out his anger on thousands of the Zetsu clones, and he tore them apart by the hundreds.

"Well, I just wanted to grab some ramen. I had no idea that this was your stool, I was too busy walking on the road of life. I even helped an old lady with her groceries this morning, and then I saw a black cat and had to take a different path here to the stand. Then I sat down and ordered, and started reading my little book here. Then, you showed up and told me about your first time coming here to this little ramen bar." At this, Kakashi leaned in really close, and whispered right in his ear. "But we both know this is just a game, and a way to size each other up, isn't that right, Kitsune?" And kakashi leaned back, acting like nothing happened. Of course, Naruto was lost for words. Hiruzen already told Kakashi about him being assigned into the ANBU? While Naruto was busy trying to find out why his surrogate grandfather would betray his trust so easy, Kakashi decided to speak again.

"Before you go off, half cocked trying to accuse the Third of betraying your trust, just know that you three weren't the only people in the office during your discussion. But you already knew that as well, didn't you, Rokudaime-sama. I know about everything that you three talked about in the office, and I know you sensed me hiding in the shadows. I also know that you will be assigned under me in my ANBU squad for the next two years. Know that I will not go easy on you on missions or during training."

Naruto changed his confused face, into one more suited for his character, also known as a shit eating grin. _'So, he figured it all out already. He isn't a genius for nothing I guess.'_ Naruto looked down at his fresh ramen that was just placed there by Ayame, and then looked back at Kakashi, looking into his one eye.

"So, I guess the cat's out of the bag, eh Kakashi? I was hoping to keep it under wraps until tomorrow, since I wanted to see the look on your face when I showed up with Hiruzen. Also, I don't think I have to say it, but everything we just talked about is an S ranked secret. Since you are a professional shinobi, I don't think I have to explain what that means. Also, could you tell me who is in our ANBU unit? I like to know who my teammates are, and what they can do." Naruto asked, seeing that Kakashi had discreetly cast a privacy jutsu, so that no one could hear them talking about the sensitive information.

Kakashi already knew that he would have to debrief the boy, so he already had the profiles of his teammates in his kunai holster. He reached down and grabbed the documents, which happened to be a storage scroll with each person's individual profile, ranking, and jutsu list. The list went all follows:

Code Name: Weasel

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Rank: ANBU/ Elite Jounin

Skills: Very skilled in all forms of combat, Nin and Genjutsu are the most skilled areas

Jutsu List: Itachi can copy any jutsu he sees and perform it perfectly in an instant, so long as it is not a bloodline. Itachi, like Kakashi Hatake, know too many jutsu to list. This is due to the use of their sharingan. Also the current crow summoner.

Code Name: Dog

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Rank: ANBU/ Elite Jounin

Skills: Very skilled in all areas, but mostly proficient in stealth and ninjutsu.

Jutsu List: Said to know over 1000 jutsu, all copied by his one hidden under his head band sharingan eye. However, he does have two original jutsu. Chidori, and its larger and more deadly version, Raikiri. Current dog summoner.

Code Name: Cat

Name: Yugao Uzuki

Rank: ANBU/ Elite Jounin

Skills: Skilled in all areas, and very deadly in the art of Kenjutsu.

Jutsu List: Water Bullet, Water Encampment Wall, Water Whip, Earth Flow River, Earth Wall, as well as a few more. Two types of elemental jutsu, which are Water and Earth

Naruto scanned the documents for a few minutes while eating his second bowl of ramen, having already finished the first before he opened the scroll. Nodding, he tried to remember the face of Cat, since he was pretty sure she help take care of him when he was around 3 or 4. Finally matching the name with the face, he set down the documents on the sealing scroll, and used a small amount of chakra to reseal the papers into their proper place. He then gave the scroll back to Kakashi, and then turned his full attention to his third bowl of ramen. Slurping up the heavenly goodness, he finished off his third bowl. He then closed his eyes, and sat back and waited for the next bowl to show up, while asking Kakashi a question.

"Hey, senpai, you do know that dad was in the process of building a clan compound right?" with a nod from Kakashi, Naruto continues,"Then can you show me where it is? I mean I know the general location of it, since the old man told me it was on the outside of the village, but I was hoping you could show me when it was, and maybe give me a tour of the place."

Kakashi, knowing exactly where the compound was located, agreed to show him the way. Plus it allowed him to spend time with his sensei's son, without being in the shadows protecting him from drunk villagers who want to cause problems and hurt him.

"You look a lot like him, you know that? I'm surprised that no one has figured it out yet. Well, now that I think about it, Shikaku probably knows, as well as a few clan heads. Hiashi knows, since he was on your father's genin team, as well as Tsume. Kushina trained Guy, Hayate, and Yugao, so they would know you if they knew that she was your mother. I don't think that Guy has connected the dots yet, but when he does, he is going to be very mad at the Third for keeping it a secret from him. Those two were very close, as well as their whole team. When your mother died, all three of them were absolutely devastated. I will never forget the time when I walked in their training grounds, and I say Guy there about to commit seppuku. I pulled the sword away from him, and he was crying. I have never seen that man cry, well at least when it isn't sunset genjutsu related. Can you do me a favor, Naruto? When you have the time, can you go talk to Guy? It would mean a lot to me, to at least know that I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, since he has been getting really drunk during the festival every year since she died." Kakashi finished his story when they got to the outer part of the village. Naruto gave a nod, showing that he would talk to Guy when he had the chance. They continued walking in silence until the started walking past the Uchiha district, and they saw that the walls were completely covered in their crest, along with red circles with three tomoe in them. Naruto assumed it was a way of scaring people, trying to make them think that they were being watched from the other side of the wall. Naruto just ignored it, and kept on walking, with Kakashi in step with him, despite his longer legs.

"Hey Kakashi, I was meaning to ask, where do you live?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. The reason he was asking where he lived, was because he knew about a document that his father had made as Hokage. The document that he was thinking about was a set of filled out adoption papers. His parents were going to adopt Kakashi into their family on October tenth. Things didn't go as according to plan, so the papers were left filled out and signed, on his father's desk in his study in the compound that was under construction.

"I live in a simple apartment by myself, why do you ask Naruto? And I thought that you would already know where I was living, due to your career as a prankster." Kakashi replied, not really knowing what the young blonde had planned for him.

"Oh no reason, just wondering where my sensei lived. Is that such a bad reason? Is it a crime to know where my sensei lives? And besides, maybe I will need a place to crash after coming back from a mission, or maybe get together and have a jounin poker night or something."

"Actually, a jounin poker night sounds pretty fun. Maybe I will see what Ibiki and a few others are doing. Or, we could go to the clan head poker game every other Saturday. Usually the only people who show up are Choza, Inoichi, Shikaku, the Third shows up sometimes, Tsume, and us. That is, assuming you would want to go with me to the poker game."

At this, Naruto thought about his luck when it came to cards, and only one thought crossed his mind. _'I'm gonna be so rich, since I can give the Shinigami himself a run for his money. Oh, the looks on their faces is going to be priceless.'_ After a few seconds, Naruto decides to take Kakashi up on his offer. Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto pointed towards a metal gate with a very familiar cest on it. The crest was the Uzumaki spiral with a Hiraishin kunai in the middle. Naruto walked up to the gate looking for a way to open it, and he vaguely heard Kakashi say that it was a blood seal. After a few more seconds of inspection, Naruto brought his thumb up to his mouth, and bit the digit with his canines, and then slid his thumb across the crest. After a moment, the crest glowed with chakra, before it faded and the gate opened. Once the gate opened, the two were able to see the stone path lined with sakura trees going up to the house. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, and Naruto could only stand there and gawk in wonder. Kakashi walked up next to the young boy, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki Namikaze clan compound. This is all yours now, even then acres of forest behind the living quarters and private training grounds. Welcome home, Naruto."


	6. Chapter 5

******I don't own Naruto,, but I do own all of my own jutsu and characters. If you want to use them ,then ask me for permission. If you want to leave a review go ahead, or pm me. I hope you guys are liking the story. I'm trying to update as quick as possible while I have the time. The goal for this chapter is 10 reviews or favorites. The more popular this story gets, then more likely the chapters will get longer than just a couple thousand words. Flames are welcome, since they are still reviews. Enjoy the next chapter. PB-1699**

Having finally gotten over the shock of looking at his new home, he started walking up the cobblestone path towards the house. During his original timeline, he only saw the rubble of the clan compound, since he went after Pein's attack. This time, however, was completely new for him. The entire path was lined with large, blooming sakura trees. After a good fifty feet, the duo saw the entrance to the mansion, since it looked too nice to simply be called a clan compound. It was three stories tall, with a large balcony going around the second floor. The building itself was done in traditional japanese style, with windows all around the house. The garden and training grounds were all around the outside of the main building. There was a large red torii gate where the cobblestone path ended, signaling the entrance into the immediate clan grounds. The clearing that the entire compound was in was completely massive, with a nice eight foot tall wall going around the perimeter of their property. The two started walking around to the left of the house, wanting to work their way from the outside inwards in regards to the tour. When they reached the back of the house, they saw a small little shack, which was about the size of the living room in Naruto's old apartment. Kakashi, seeing the young boys eyes wandering around the property, decides to speak up and clarify some of the aspects they had seen.

"This is where you should have grown up, Naruto. You were the main reason that sensei decided to start building this place. He wanted a nice, safe place for all of your family to live. He made the grounds really large so that you would have enough room to run around and play, along with your training when you got old enough. This little building here, is the special and private onsen. That is pretty much all that I need to explain, since the rest is only the garden and the training grounds over there in the corner under the large oak. We can just use the back door here."

And with that, they both went inside into the living room area. There was a nice, large couch up against one wall, with a large fireplace directly across from it. On the other wall, there were two nice looking and comfortable chairs. Next came the kitchen, with a very large amount of scrolls in the cabinets. Taking a closer look, Naruto noticed that they were storage scrolls all filled to the brim with instant cup ramen. The fridge was empty, along with a few more cabinets that held plates, bowls, and cups. After that was the large dining room. The table was solid oak, which could easily seat 30 people. That finished the first floor, so they decided to go up to the second floor. On the second floor, it was a long hallway with doors on each side. There were three doors on each side. The two doors closet were guest rooms, with just a standard queen sized bed and a dresser. The door on the left was a bathroom, with a nice sized bathtub that could hold two or three people. The door directly across from it was a decent sized closet filled with very soft bed sheets and towels, along with some other toiletries. The two final doors made Naruto nervous, since he didn't know what he was going to see. The door next to the bathroom was his parents room. A king sized bed, with ornate carvings on the frame, and a giant dresser with pictures on the top. Naruto walked over and picked up the closest picture. In the picture, Minata was hugging a very pregnant Kushina on a warm day in the early fall. Next to the picture was a Hiraishin kunai. In the closet opposite of the bed, it was filled to the brim with the Fourths famous white haori with the flames at the bottom. Naruto took one out and tried one on, noting that it was dragging the floor. _'If I am going to wear this like dad did, then I'm going to have to get it resized. I should stop by Tenten's shop and see if her parents can help me with that._ Quickly, he put it back, and they turned to the last room, very slowly. Naruto is sweating bullets by now, having an idea of what is going to be behind the door. As soon as the door was pushed open, all of Naruto's emotional training was broken. Inside, was his room. On the wall, in large orange letters, was "WELCOME HOME NARUTO", along with a hand carved baby cradle, and some stuffed animals and baby clothes all over the room. Slowly, tears started falling to the floor, making a small clear pool at his feet.

"This was why they were waiting Naruto. When they said that the compound was not finished, they were working on your room. I helped make that baby crib over there in the corner, and I even have the scar on my hand to prove it. I sneezed and the kunai I was using to carve the wood, cut into the top of my left hand. Apart from this room, the only thing that was not completely finished was the jutsu library. The room was finished, but there are only a few jutsu in there. I would have added some of the ones that I knew, but I am not keyed into the seal at the front gate. If you would like, I would be happy to add all of the jutsu that I can to your library, since your father was the man who picked up the pieces and put me back to together when my father and Obito died. It is the least I can do."

Naruto couldn't find his voice for a few more minutes, since he was still trying to reel in his emotions to an acceptable level he was comfortable with. Once he got his emotions under control, he turned to Kakashi.

"I've talked to them you know, my parents. I talked to dad when Pein attacked and destroyed most of the village. He told me about everything that happened the night I was born. I talked to mom when I was facing Kurama in combat, since I was trying to take his power so that I could use my biju form, like Killer-B does with the eight tails." Naruto said, as they walked upstairs to find a absolutely insane library, though there were only maybe ten scrolls in the entire Library section of the room. On the other part of the room, was a table the size of the one in the dining room, completely covered in papers. Some had seal arrays on them, while others were letters, there was even on paper full of baby names. The two talked about a few things, mainly making small talk, that is until Naruto opened up on of the folders on the table. After Naruto read the paper, he figured out what it was. It was an adoption form, completely filled out. The recipient, was one Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey sensei, how long have you been alone? I know your father died when you were young, but when did you actually realize how sad it was to come home to an empty apartment, and wish that there was someone else there? I figured that out when I was four years old, the same day I got my own apartment. It was hell, I can tell you that much." Naruto spoke somberly, pulling up memories he tried to keep suppressed. All the memories of crying himself to sleep, or all of the times he was thrown out of stores or shop, and all of the times parents would tell their children to stay away from him. Kakashi, using his brilliant mind, tried to connect the dots, but ultimately failing.

"I noticed it when your father died, since he and your mother was all I had left. They treated me like I was family, even though they didn't have to. Your parents were like a second family to me Naruto, they helped me through a lot of rough times in my life, losing my father being only one of them." Kakashi was puzzled, when he was handed a piece of paper, not knowing what to expect to be on it. After a moment, his one eye went wide, and you could see a single tear roll down his face, and get absorbed into his mask.

"If they were like a second family to you, then will you do them, and me, the honor of joining our clan Kakashi? This adoption form was filled out the same day I was born. They were going to bring two sons home that day." Naruto said, trying to keep the grin off of his face, seeing that this was a very emotional time for the jounin. Kakashi gave a nod, showing that he accepted the blondes offer. "If you can, do you think you can shunshin us to Hiruzen's office? I want this document passed as soon as possible, so the council can't say or do anything about it." Kakashi, seeing the logic in his reasoning, placed his free hand on Naruto's shoulder, and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen, having felt the chakra signature, eased into his chair. A moment later, Naruto and Kakashi were standing in the middle of the office.

"Ah, Naruto, Kakashi. What can I do for you? I thought you were going to your new compound, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, as he placed some tobacco in his pipe, lighting it with a low level fire jutsu. Without a word, Kakashi handed the piece of paper in his hand to Hiruzen, who accepted it without complaint. After he read the contents of the paper, he was very shocked, though he schooled his features to keep it from showing. He then set the paper down, and looked right at Kakashi.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kakashi? You do know that the council will notice the change in the roster immediately. They never let something like this go, and you know that better than most." Hiruzen spoke, sighing at the end.

"I know lord Hokage, but this is something that I must do. I owe almost everything I am now to Naruto's family, and I think this is what his parents would have wanted me to do. But, is it alright if I become part of your clan, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, since he didn't want to force his way in without Naruto's consent. Naruto gave him a nod in response, and Kakashi gave a nod back to the young blonde. "Yes, lord Hokage, I want to be part of Naruto's clan. But, can I have Uzumaki Namikaze as my middle name? That way, I won't show up on the roster as the full names, just the initials." Kakashi said, with his signature eye smile. Hiruzen couldn't keep the smile off his face when he pulled out a metal stamp. almost like a branding iron. With a quick use of chakra, the stamp was warmed up just enough to leave a nice imprint on the sensitive document. Placing the document in his own personal file, Hiruzen turned to the two brothers in front of him.

"There we have it, you two are now brothers. Kakashi Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Now get out of here and go celebrate, I know you have done more to earn it."

And with that, the two brothers left the office to go celebrate with some ramen.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto, even though I do own all of my original jutsu and OC's that may or may not be in this story. I hope all of you guys are enjoying this so far, if you please leave a review. Updates may be slower since I think I need to make the chapters longer. If you guys prefer shorter chapters, just let me know. Thanks, and enjoy.**

The two new brothers walked out of the Hokage tower with a smile on each of their faces. Naruto was smiling, due to the fact he had his older brother back again. Kakashi was grinning, since he finally was a part of the family he loved more than anything. Thinking they had to celebrate this momentous occasion, the two brothers decided they should go and have ramen, since that was still one of the only stores or shops that would serve Naruto. The two walked in silence, still not quite able to grasp the fact that if Kurama hadn't attacked, those two would have been sibling from the day Naruto was born.

"It's weird, Isn't it? The fact that we could have been brothers all along, if only a few things had happened just a little bit differently. If I knew Naruto, I would have taken you in after the fighting was over. The Third said that you died that night, and I believed him. When all of it was over, I tried to drink my sorrows away. I almost died the day after the attack, and I would have if it hadn't have been for Guy. I was passed out, with no hope of waking up for at least a solid day, when my apartment caught on fire. I had left a candle burning near a scroll I was looking at, and I guess the candle fell over and lit the scroll and table on fire. Guy saw the smoke, since he was in the area, and busted down my door to come and get me. I owe that man my life, and I never forget something like that, as it is one of the most important times in my entire life. The other, was when I was put on your father's team, and another was when my father died. Naruto, not that I really mind, but how do Guy and I die?" Kakashi asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer, but decided that it was better if he knew when he thought about it

"Sasuke, he killed you with a chidori. As for Guy, he used the Night Guy against Madara. It barely scratched him. I tried, I tried so hard to stop it all, Kakashi. I failed my friends, my family, I failed everyone in the entire Elemental Nations. I studied my seal when I went to Cloud, trying to find a way to merge with Kurama when I needed to. I learned how to do the Reaper Death seal. I should have used it the moment I saw Madara in person, but I waited and tried to fight him myself. I was too scared to use it, thinking that there would be another way to win. I was wrong, very very wrong. That man was extremely powerful back when he was living, and when he was revived, he absorbed the other eight bijuu and a small part of Kurama's chakra. He became the Ten tails jinchuriki, and he was completely unstoppable after that. When I used the seal and summoned the shinigami, I was so scared and terrified. When I died, I woke up with Hiruzen and Kami himself. He was the one you sent me back here, to the day I started the academy. Although, I am two years ahead of the group that I graduated with. Well, time to eat, eh?" Naruto finished as he pushed the flap to the side and walked inside of the small ramen stand.

Naruto sat in his normal seat, and Kakashi sat right next to him on his right. They sat there and ate ramen for a while, talking and bonding with each other. After a few hours, the ended up leaving the ramen stand around 10 at night. Since they were brothers now, they decided that Kakashi should move into the Uzumaki Namikaze compound with Naruto. However, it was already late, so they decided that they could just move all of Kakashi's stuff and belongings tomorrow after the ANBU induction. Naruto split from Kakashi when they left the ramen stand. It wasn't too far away from Naruto's new compound, so it didn't take too long to get home, even if he walked instead of hoping on the rooftops. With a quick pulse of chakra on the front gate, Naruto was able to go inside without any issue. He went inside the house, already with his mind set on one thing. How good that personal onsen feels on his tired and weary body. Since, as you know, time travel really takes it out of you. Naruto made his way to the back of the house, intent on using his new onsen to relax and think about some very important ideas and plans that he has in mind for the new future. Naruto settled down into the nice, warm and relaxing water, letting out a sigh of relief as his lower body relaxed in the water.

' _Kakashi had some good points, especially about Guy. I never knew that those two went through so much stuff, even if they are ninjas. Still, the thought of Guy trying to do seppuku, and Kakashi almost dying in that fire at his apartment. Speaking of Guy, the Eight Gates are nothing to scoff at. The power Guy and Lee had when they opened just a couple was incredible, and when Guy opened the final gate, it was like the power Madara had. If I had that amount of power in reserve, then that could help me out tremendously, at least before I could use Kurama's full chakra mode. Wait… I was able to combine sage mode with Kurama's chakra, even though it was supposed to be impossible to do. Maybe, just maybe, I can combine either sage mode or Kurama's chakra with the Eight Gates. Just thinking about that kind of power, it's too much to put into words. With that much power in my hands, it sure would give me a better chance of winning the final fight, as well as any that come before it. Also, I do need to start training all elemental affinities early on, so that way I might be able to add another element or two to my list. Just having one more element would allow for a wide selection of jutsu to choose from, not to mention having three or more at my disposal. Thinking about it now, I was so unprepared for being a shinobi. I knew almost no jutsu, and the ones I did know, were not strong at all or they were built on top of someone's own jutsu that I didn't create. This time, I want to make some of my own jutsu, as well as get good with seals, so that way I can use the Hiraishin. That jutsu was probably one that I should have learned long ago, it would have really helped in more situations than I can count. Shit, I've been in here for too long.'_

Naruto got out and got ready for bed, just deciding to wear the same clothes he wore over there, since he forgot to get some at his apartment. He decided to use his parents room, since it had the biggest bed, which was also the softest he had ever slept on. It only took a few minutes for sleep to take him. But, instead of drifting off like he normally would, he was pulled into a certain part of his head, the mindscape, since one giant red fox wanted to talk to him. Naruto opened his eyes, and was met with a large red eye the size of himself looking back at him.

"Hey Kurama, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, not really knowing what this was about.

"The massacre. That is what this is about. If the massacre happens the same way it did the last time, then we are already in a bad spot kit. If we can keep Sasuke in the village this time around, then we will have a large advantage over the past timeline. However, if we do that, then the timeline would be screwed up with the ripples and effects going who knows how far. This is some serious stuff, and we cannot take it lightly, Naruto. One big mistake, and this was for nothing. We came back so we can help change things, and if we can't even do that, then why were we sent back here in the first place? You saved me, by treating me like father did. I want to stay this way, I want to stay with you, Naruto. I can honestly say, without a doubt, that you have the purest soul to walk the earth, aside from father, his youngest son, and Hashirama himself. This world, it is absolutely full of hatred, and fear, and spite. When father made us, he wanted us to act as guides for the human race. We were supposed to help your kind, but we were hunted and sealed instead. The Uchiha clan, ultimately, caused most of the problems in this world. If we can stop Sasuke from going insane, which we could do from stopping the massacre entirely, then we would be ending one cycle of hatred and pain, be changing the beliefs of the entire Uchiha clan." Kurama spoke his piece, already seeing the gears in Naruto's head turning as he tried to make a plan. If there was one thing that Naruto was, it was that he was a complete genius when it came to fighting. He could come up with insane plans with zero percent chance of success, and make them work beautifully. Not wanting to interrupt anything the blond may be cooking up in his head, Kurama continued.

"Naruto, I know what you are going to do when the time comes, and I just want you to know, it is completely stupid. I am almost certain there is another way to win. But, if it comes to it, I will go with you. We're partners, and if there was anyone I would want to spend eternity with, it would be you. Partner." Kurama spoke, as he held his fist out right in front of Naruto. Naruto, getting the message instantly, gave him a fist bump. For a moment, the two were connected. Naruto could feel the emotions raging around like a swirling sea, and Kurama could feel Naruto's emotions and chakra as well. It felt just like Minato's, as well as the Sage himself. With a smirk, Kurama thought to himself, _'So, Naruto didn't just get the the younger brothers philosophies and ideals, but he also gained everything that father had. Naruto, you may not know it yet, but you are the second coming of my father.'_ With that, Naruto started to fade, showing his return to the outside world. Naruto made as many clones as he could, which ended up being around 500, once he did his morning rituals and went outside to the training field. He then told four hundred to work on chakra control, and around ten to go up to the shinobi library and find as much information they could on any jutsu and sealing, another ten to go get his clothes from his old apartment, another ten to go buy some groceries, another ten to go inspect his own personal library on the third floor of the compound, and another ten to head to Tenten's shop to get some kunai, shuriken, and some others stuff. The final fifty clones would start working on forming the rasengan, and getting it back up to where it was before he came back. The real Naruto went to the Hokage tower, since it was just now around 5:00 in the morning. Deciding that he should walk there, at least until he got used to this smaller body, to loosen up and make sure he had a good grasp over his new movements. It wasn't long before the shop owners started waking up and opening their stalls for business, since most people go out and do their shopping early before it gets too hot out. As he was walking to the tower, he couldn't help but look up to the mountain, up to his father. His father was one of the greatest heroes that the Leaf village had ever produced. He was very goofy, just like Naruto, and was very carefree and funny. However, if you threatened his family or friends, then you just made a big mistake. Minato understood the key to true power early on in life. He knew that in order to get true power, that he must have someone to protect. For it is when you have someone or something that you need to protect, even with your life if necessary, then you will go beyond your limits and push past all of your expectations. Naruto understood this concept as well. That is why, when the time came, he would gladly walk hand in hand with death and accept his fate. Naruto was willing to give up everything he had, even his life, to bring peace to the Elemental Nations. However, he was going to try to find a different way to win the war, but he would be perfectly fine with giving up his life for all of his friends. Deep in his thoughts, he barely realized that he was right in front of his destination. Taking a large breath, he walked inside the large tower. His walk was cut short as he saw Hiruzen sitting in the lobby waiting for him, with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, Naruto, right on time. Are you ready? Good. If you will follow me this way."

The two walked to a hidden door under a giant mass of invisibility and privacy seals, completely hiding the doors location from anyone who didn't already know it was there in the first place. Hiruzen charges some chakra into his hand, after he touched Naruto on the shoulder, and the door opened without a sound. The two walked forward, and the door closed behind them, and the two kept walking in a dark hallway that was maybe fifty feet long. At the end of the passage, the was a laage room full of ANBU, each one busy doing one task or another. Naruto scanned the room, trying to take in everything he could, and trying to follow all of the movement at once.

"Welcome to the Hub, Naruto. This is the central room connecting all of the branches and sections of the ANBU HQ. Each hallway going from this room is a different section on the HQ. The one on the far left, I believe is the mess hall, the one next to that on the right is the debriefing room. The others I'm not too sure about. How about you give him a tour, Kakashi?"

As soon as Hiruzen said that, the air rippled a few feet away from them, and Kakashi stepped out. Dressed in his full ANBU gear, and his white Dog mask on his face, it looked like he was about to leave for a mission.

"Of course lord Hokage. Welcome to the Hub Naruto. This is where everyone comes through and it connects all branches of the ANBU division. Lord Third already told you about some of the place, and I will fill you in on the other places of the facility. On the far right, we have the T&I branch, and right next to that we have the Armory. You can go there to get your mask and uniform, along with your tanto and other standard issue supplies. If you have any special weapon requests, you can send them there along with how much money it costs, and they can make it for you. Past that, is the ANBU library. The library is divided by element and then each element is divided into ranks, that way it be easy to look for different ranking jutsu without having to dig through a whole buck of lower level jutsu scrolls. You have a one week probation period, where you will not be able to take missions. During that time, it will be expected of you to train and keep in shape, also you have access to the library here. I will answer your questions as we walk, but we have a schedule to keep, so let's go. First stop, is the Armory, since you can't really do anything without the proper equipment." And with that, the two walked towards the Armory, while Hiruzen went back to his office to catch up on some unfinished paperwork. As the two were walking, Naruto felt an influx of memories from his clones dispelling, which almost made him fall out of step. But, since he was used to it, it didn't bother him too much. Feeling that he had a better hold on his chakra, he tried to form a rasengan while he was walking. It almost worked, but Naruto could tell that is wasn't perfectly stable. He quickly made a clone, and then dispelled it as soon as it appeared, for the sole purpose of acting as a makeshift radio, sending his new plans to his remaining clones. Focusing back on the task at hand, he started looking for the Armory that was supposed be down this hallway, that he could barely see anything in. Squinting hard, he was barely able to make out a kunai shape on the wall about fifteen feet ahead.

"Ah, here we are. Oh, and don't worry Naruto, none of the ANBU hold anything against you for Kurama attaching the village." Kakashi said, as the two walked into the Armory. The room was rather large, with many different varieties of swords hanging on the walls all around the room. There was a large wooden counter about five feet into the room, with a man in his late thirties messing with the register. The man was on the larger side, standing around six feet tall, with large scar running from his left eye, all the way to the left side of his chest. He wore a sleeveless tee, and black pants. He had his arms wrapped, along with a pair of jet black goggles setting just above his eyes (AN: the same as Naruto's green goggles for canon, just black). All in all, he looked friendly enough. He gave a sharp nod when he saw Kakashi walk in, he also took a long look at the short blonde next to the famous ANBU captain.

"Hello Dia, how are things going? Any special orders lately?"Kakashi asked, as he stepped up to meet the man. Shaking the man's hand, Dia let loose a hearty laugh.

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit Kakashi. And, you know that I can't tell you about any special orders that I've had. Huh, I see you have a friend with you. What's your name lad?" Dia asked, as he turned his attention towards the small blonde boy standing next to Kakashi.

"Can I trust him with my full name, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, not really knowing which name he should go by. With a nod as his response, he continued. "Sorry, it's just I don't know who I can trust to keep a secret here, being new and all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dia-san."

Dia could only gawk, choosing not to believe what he just heard. He slowly turned to Kakashi, who was just standing there, and raised his eyes in a silent question. Kakashi replied with a nod, and Dia turned back to Naruto. Then a smirk showed up on his scarred face, looking a bit weird in the process.

"So, you figured out who your parents are, did you? It's about time that you found out." Dia spoke, with the grin still on his face.

"Wait, how did you know who my parents were? I thought only a few people knew, so how did you find out?" Naruto asked, legitimately interested in how Dia found out about his mother and father.

"Kid, when you work here, it's hard to not learn a few things. Your mother was in ANBU, as well as your father. Those two were some of the best ANBU we had. It was hard not to see what was going on between the two, and it was even more obvious when Kushina on medical leave for nine months. Your father came to me, and he asked me to make something special, something completely unique. He said it was for you, when you got old enough. Let me go get it for you." Dia turned and went to a very large back room, and came back holding a large, wooden box. He handed the box to Naruto who took it, and opened it very carefully. When he opened it, his breath was taken away. Inside the box was a beautiful ninjato, with a black blade, and a very colourful handle. The handle itself was black, and the wrapping it came with was a deep blue, with flares of red and yellow throughout. When he picked it up, he noticed an engraving on the blade, so faint it was almost impossible to see. "Remember, we love you, son." There was also the Uzumaki clan spiral on one side of the blade, with the same engraving and the Namikaze clan crest on the other. Holding it like it was a gift from Kami himself, Naruto turned to Dia.

"How long ago was this made? And what did my father ask of you to do to this blade?"

"Eh, just a few strengthening seals, along with a few chakra storage seals. Plus the metal is chakra conductive steel. Minato wanted that sword to be the clan sword, since you are the heir to both clans. Your parents were good friends of mine, and they saved my life on more than one occasion. Let me be the first to welcome you, Naruto. Welcome to the ANBU Black Ops. Your parents would be proud of you, lad."

"I sure hope they would be, Dia-san. I sure hope they would be." Naruto said, still in awe of the sword. But one thing was for sure. He was starting to really like the thought of being an ANBU.


	8. Chapter 7

**Normal disclaimer, I only own my own jutsu and characters. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter. rasEnshur1Ken own the Pulse Imprint Jutsu, not me. Enjoy this chapter everyone, don't forget to leave reviews and comments. Thanks.**

Kakashi and Naruto, after talking to Dia for a little while longer, went to a private training ground used only by the ANBU. When they showed up, there were already two people there, and they were engaged in a light spar. After a minute of loose fighting, they finished and sat down underneath the shade of a large oak tree.

"Come on Naruto, I think a few introductions are in order." The two walked over to join the two that were already sitting down. Even from a distance, Naruto could easily tell who the two mystery people were. The first, was a shinobi with dark hair, looked like he was in his teens, and was about average height. He was dressed in the standard ANBU outfit, with his porcelain mask clipped onto his belt. Sitting to the left of him, was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She too, wore the standard aNBU outfit, although she did have bright purple hair. Her mask was sitting on the ground next to her. Noticing that their gaze had turned towards him and Kakashi, he decided to cut his evaluation short. He gave a friendly smile, along with a wave to the two people across from him.

"Itachi, Yugao. I would like to introduce you to our new team member, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, the man over there is Itachi Uchiha, and the woman is Yugao Uzuki. These two are going to be your new team members. How about some thorough introductions, and then a light spar? I will go first, being team leader and all."Kakashi said, as he took a seat on the free side of Itachi.

"Hm, well let's see. My name is Kakashi U.N. Hatake. I love my little brother, and I like to read Icha Icha. My goal, well that changed recently, and very drastically as well. My new goal, my new dream, is to train as hard as I can so that I can fight anything that comes across me. That way, my loved ones don't have to fight. Well, that's enough about me for now. Itachi?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like training, as well as spending time with my little brother, Sasuke. He's is your age, Naruto. Maybe the two of you should try to be friends. Oh, back on topic. Well, my goal is to protect everything that I hold dear with my life if necessary. Yugao?"

"Hello, my name is Yugao Uzuki. I like to train and spend time with my boyfriend. My goal, is to settle down and start a family one day, even though it has a very low possibility to actually happen. I think it's time to get to know the new kid, eh guys?"

With everyone looking at Naruto, he couldn't help but give a small smile and a sigh at the same time. Lowering his head, just to where his eyes were shadowed by his hair, he began to speak.

"Me? Well, I'm many things at once I suppose. I'm a shinobi, as well as a child. I'm the container for Kyuubi, and I'm also the son of two clan heads. I'm the younger brother to one Kakashi Hatake." It was at this point that Naruto raised his head just enough for his eyes to show. "And to top it all off, I'm the Rokudaime hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Naruto spoke the final part in a voice that could cut the sharpest knife, and could instill fear into a Kage. Yugao and Itachi were smirking, at least they were until they saw his eyes. The boy had the eyes of a war veteran, of one who had seen countless amounts of bloodshed. Those eyes were of a man with a tortured soul, a man who lost everything he had ever held dear to his heart. When the two saw all of this in the small blonde boy's eyes, the stood up, and bowed to him in complete unison.

"Rokudaime-sama, forgive us for not believing you. What do you wish of us?" The two asked in unison.

"Stop. I am not your Hokage. I am your new team member. You will not call me Hokage-sama or anything of the sort. To you, and everyone else, I am naruto Uzumaki, nothing more, nothing less. How about we get this spar underway? I am dying to get back to my old level, and you guys will help tremendously." Naruto said, sporting a grin the entire time. When he received nods from the other three, he started walking over to the area in the middle. It wasn't much, but it was an open space of with a diameter of around twenty meters. Naruto walked out into the center of the open area, and turned towards the others who were just a few steps behind.

"So, who wants to spar first? I think Kakashi and Itachi should go ahead and spar first, since they both have the sharingan. I want to see how this match will turn out." Naruto said, as he was grinning like he just won the jackpot at a casino.

"What do you say, Itachi? Want to put on a show for the newbie?" Kakashi said, as he lowered himself into his battle stance. One hand was on his kunai pouch, and the other was at an angle, protecting his chest. His feet were normal width apart. He used the hand that was at his chest to move up his headband, exposing his own sharingan eye.

"You know it, senpai. Let's get this show on the road."

And then they were a blur, neither Naruto nor Yugao could keep track with the speeds the two sharingan users were fighting at. It was almost as if they were on a level completely by themselves. Almost. Flashes could be seen, which were the sparks flying from the kunai each ninja was using to strike and counter. Then all of a sudden, the fighting stopped. Each fighter was in the same spot they had started from. They looked no worse for wear, except for a single red line on each of their cheeks. A slow drop of blood flowed down until it was either soaked up by a mask, or it was wiped off by a sleeve. The two fighters were evenly matched in the class of taijutsu, as was shown by the quick spar.

"Nice move senpai, I thought I had you there. Looks like I need to train some more, if I want to be better than you and get my own squad someday." Itachi said, as he took out some cream and but a little bit on the shallow cut.

"Very good Itachi, I thought I would have almost no problem winning, but I guess we really are evenly matched when it come down to taijutsu only. Well, Naruto, it's your turn."

Naruto got up, gave a nod to Yugao who was already standing across from him, and settled into his stance. It was something he had found when his clones had searched through the library at his compound. It was his father's fighting style, along with a few of his own moves in there. Basically, the style was very fast paced, and the blows were went to be very powerful. The speed needed to use the full potential of the fighting style was absolutely absurd. There were a few gaps in the scroll, which Naruto assumed that the Hiraishin was needed to get into his opponents guard and strike with very strong blows, and then flash away before the enemy could successfully counter. Naruto looked across at Yugao, and gave a small nod, showing that he was ready. The two stood there, not moving, until a single leaf blew by on a gust of wind. In an instant, the two fighters were a blur of movement, sparks flying everywhere. Naruto moved first, already with a kunai in his right hand. When Naruto first moved, he felt that it was still a little weird to move in this smaller body. He took a wild swing at Yugao, completely missing, and he had to dodge an incoming fist by moving his head to the right a few inches. He brought up his left hand and brushed aside the punch, and then used the kunai in his right hand to jab towards her exposed elbow joint on her hand that was still extended.

This continued, the two were attacking and countering without either one being able to land a hit on the other. A few minutes into the fight, Naruto felt that his stomach was feeling a bit weird, but he chalked that up to the fact that he hadn't eaten that morning. However, when he was taking a step forward to use one of the holes in Yugao's defense, he stumbled and fell face first onto the ground, screaming in pain the entire way down. If felt like his blood had turned into molten lava, and it was cooking him from the inside out. All he could do was scream, not knowing what was happening or how to stop it. He rolled onto his back and clutched his stomach, since it felt like it hurt worse in that area compared to the rest of his body. The other ran to him, all with the same look of panic and fear on their faces.

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! Make it stop!" Naruto screamed, barely able to stay conscious due to the pain.

"Kit! You have to make a chakra suppression seal right now! If you don't, then your body will continue to tear itself apart! Hurry up, Naruto!" Kurama said, panic seeping into his deep, booming voice. He may not admit it, but Naruto was one of the best humans he had ever met, and he had earned his full respect. Seeing his vessel, his brother in arms, his partner, in this much pain, made his heart clench in anguish. However, Kurama was able to diagnose the problem very quickly, and he already had a theory of what had happened to cause Naruto that much harm. Trying his best to help Naruto push through the pain, he pushed just enough chakra into his coils to numb the pain while he was trying to draw the seal.

On the outside of Naruto's mind, the other three had no idea what was going on, or how to help him. They just saw him thrashing on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for the pain to stop. One of the group had different thoughts than the other two, and this one had gravity defying silver hair.

'No! I already lost his parents, I am not going to lose my little brother too!' Kakashi screamed inside his head. He moved his headband up to reveal his sharingan, hoping that it could provide him with something he could do to help. But he was not prepared for what he saw, and since he had his sharingan open, it would be ingrained into his mind until the day he died. He saw his little brother, being torn apart from the inside out. His chakra was tearing his muscles apart, and it was cracking his bones since there was so much force. It was like watching the life slowly start to leave someone, their life slipping away from them right before your eyes. It took him a moment, but he was able to make out that Naruto was mouthing something, and he was able to read it with his sharingan, and he understood it immediately. He charged up as much chakra as he could, and drew a seal on Naruto's arm, and pushed just enough chakra to initiate the seal.

"Chakra Suppression Seal! Seal!" Kakashi screamed, letting all of his emotions bleed into his voice, letting the others know exactly how much he cared for the blonde that was laying on the ground.

There was a flash of light that covered the entire training grounds, but it only lasted for a few moments before it faded and the area looked just as it had before the spar. Naruto was laying on the ground panting, trying to catch his breath. His face was drenched in sweat, as well as his clothes, since his muscles were tearing at a very rapid pace. His chakra was almost completely sealed, courtesy of the seal that had been placed on him not even a minute before. His eyes were still closed, due to the flares of pain that were still present in his body. Kurama;s chakra was slowly moving around his body through his chakra network, healing his body as it moved from one section to another. The twitching stopped after a minute, and Naruto opened his eyes that were red, partially from the pain as well as Kurama's chakra.

"I guess I lost the spar, huh? Damn. that hurts a lot. Thanks, Kakashi. I didn't know if you knew how to use the Chakra Suppression Seal. I just needed something to stop my chakra while I could apply this seal Kurama told me about, so that my chakra would go back to normal. What had happened, was that since my memories came back with me, my chakra also came with me. Well at least a good part of it, since it is both mental and physical energy. My young body simply could not handle the power I had before I came back." Naruto said, as he was activating a seal that he had just draw below the one Kakashi had placed on his forearm. With a glow, the seal faded, and then Naruto removed the seal that Kakashi had placed. After a moment, the seal glowed and vanished.

"Kakashi, what the hell just happened? How did you know what to do?" Itachi asked, not really understanding what was going on, since he had

"Kakashi, Itachi, both of you use your sharingan and look at my chakra network. That should answer a good amount of questions that the both of you have. Also, I think I know what happened. Kurama says that my chakra had not synched with my young body, so I still had a whole bunch of excess chakra being suppressed in a bubble in the core of my chakra system. When we were sparring, Yugao, that bubble popped and all of the excess chakra came out and completely flooded my coils to the point that they were bursting. I just got flooded without about as much chakra as the Sanbu golds in its entire body."

The three could only gape in awe when Naruto mentioned that he had about as much chakra flowing through him as the Sanbi, that the three didn't really pay attention to what he was doing while he was explaining. Naruto started to form a rasengan in his right hand, since he was still trying to get a hold of his chakra and boost his control. All of his clones had popped during the earlier part of the day, and Naruto could already form a proper rasengan, although he did not know how long he could sustain it without it becoming unstable.

"Itachi, there is something that I need to ask you, and I know that we do not know each other very well, but I need you to answer with complete honesty." Naruto asked, not really wanting to bring up the subject, but knew that it has to be confirmed. When Itachi gave him a nod as a response, Naruto took a few breaths to calm himself. He closed his eyes, and tried to strengthen his resolve, since he knew that it was now or never. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked into the eyes of the Reaper of the Uchiha Clan.

"What do you know about the worst man to ever walk this earth? What do you know about the man who murdered the entire population on the planet just for power? What do you know about the man who brought the world to its knees? What do you know about the man that was responsible for killing both of my parents?" Naruto said, anger creeping into his voice, and his eyes gave off a look that could cut through solid steel. Only one moment after he took a breath, he said something that would be a major turning point for his mission back in time.

"What do you know about the bastard called Madara Uchiha." Naruto said, not even trying to hide his extreme disdain for the man he just mentioned. Itachi looked confused, since the man that Naruto was talking about has been dead for many years.

"Why are you asking me these questions, Naruto? What are you planning on doing to the man that has been dead for decades? He is already dead, so what do you think you can accomplish?" Itachi asked, speaking low since that was his normal way of talking.

"I am going to kill that bastard and win the war before it even starts. I am going to save all of the people he killed just to prove a point. I am going to make sure that he does not kill anyone that I care about. I will give my life to make sure that he never comes back. I have a jutsu that will kill him, no problem. When the time come, I will use my juts, and watch the life leave those precious eyes of his. That Is what I will do, Itachi. I am going to save the world from this madman." Naruto said with the most conviction and power that words have ever been spoken with. There was no question on whether or not Naruto would fulfill his goals.

"I am going to kill a god to save the world, and I am going to need all the help that I can get."


	9. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or anything of the sort. I do own my own jutsu and characters, so ask if you want to use them. rasEnshur1KEn own the Pulse Imprint Jutsu, not me. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am working on doing smaller paragraphs, so please bear with me. Please leave reviews and comments if you have any things you want to discuss about the story. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

The group of two, Itachi and Yugao, decided that it would be best if they did not ask any questions after what happened, since it still were confused about a few things. Itachi for the most part was very confused, since Madara had died long before he had been born, and all of the things that Naruto had said about the man. It made him wonder if the history books described Madara Uchiha correctly.

In the academy, the students were taught that Madara and Hashirama founded the village, and they both were really great friends at one point. Madara was banished from the village, and then fought Hashirama at the Valley of the End, where he used Kurama as a weapon. This was all common knowledge, but the stuff that Naruto claimed he did was a little over the top. Even the way he said it was ridiculous.

 _Flashback Start_

Itachi could only stare, not wanting to believe the young blonde standing before him. Naruto was saying that Madara came back from death, and ended up killing everyone on the entire planet, and the only reason he died was because of Naruto. Naruto just so happened to forget to tell them how he won, it must have just slipped his mind.

"Naruto, what do you mean by Madara came back from the dead? Can you elaborate on all of the crimes that you say that he has committed?" Itachi asked, having no idea what he was really talking about.

"Itachi, I come from the future. The entire world ends up being destroyed by Madara. He kills innocent people, along with ninjas. He does not care about anything except power, and he will stop at nothing to get it. Madara fought Hashirama at the Valley of the End, but he was still alive after the fighting was over. He somehow escaped, and he also got some of Hashirama's cells as well. He implanted them into his own body, and he awakened the rinnegan. This is understandable, since the Sage had two sons. One ended up forming the Uchiha clan, while the other formed the Senju clan."

"I know that much, since it is engraved on the Uchiha stone tablet." Itachi said, remembering that he had read that when he had activated his sharingan for the very first time.

"When Madara had the rinnegan, he was able to become the same in terms of power and strength, as the Sage himself. That is how he was able to beat everything that was thrown at him. That kind of power in the hands of that is what I'm talking about Itachi. If I don't stop this man, then he will destroy everything we hold dear, and he will laugh the entire time while we suffer." Naruto said, images of his dead friends flashing before his eyes. Itachi couldn't see it, but a single tear rolled down Naruto's whiskered cheek.

 _Flashback Over_

Itachi and Yugao decided to leave the group, since they had a good idea who they would be visiting next. Kakashi and Naruto made their way through the village, moving quickly by using the rooftops. The two were making small conversation, that is until Kakashi brought up a sore subject for Naruto.

"Naruto. I need you to tell me the truth. Do you know how to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal?" Kakashi asked, looking straight into Naruto's eyes, piercing his own soul in the process.

"Yeah, I know how to do it." Naruto said with a resigned sigh, knowing that his big brother was going to chew him out for planning to use such a technique. However, the words that came next shocked him to no small degree.

"Promise me, Naruto, that you will only use it if you have no other choice. Promise me, otouto." **(AN: When I use the japanese honorifics, it means that they are either doing something very important, or something has great meaning. The use of honorifics in this story do not come lightly.)**

The last word hit Naruto like one of Lee's full powered kicks, with his weights on. Kakashi had never said that word to him before, even in his last life. The last time, Kakashi had only said little brother as a joke, or if he was in a playful mood. The fact that he actually called him his otouto meant that he cared for him like a real sibling would.

'I can hardly believe the things that have changed already. I came back yesterday morning, and already I have an older brother, I am in ANBU, with Itachi and Yugao for teammates no less, and I am living in my new clan compound. Things look like they are going to be changing for the better.' Naruto thought, barely able to keep the smile off of his face.

"I promise, Kakashi-nii, that I will try to find another way to beat Madara. But, I will use it if I need to. I am not going to let the past repeat itself, and see everyone die before I use the seal. This is my promise of a lifetime."

The two were still hopping from one rooftop to another, and after a few minutes, the two made it to Naruto's old apartment. They went inside to grab his belongings, which they sealed into a scroll. Naruto put the scroll away in his kunai pouch, and the two were off again, this time to Kakashi's apartment. They did the same thing, although Icha Icha had its own scroll. They then went to their clan compound, intent on getting settled into their new living arrangements.

"Well, Naruto, I think we should get some sleep, since you have some training to do tomorrow in the morning. The other three of us, since you have a week long probation period, will do our daily schedules until you can join us. I recommend that you go see Guy tomorrow when he does his morning run, that way there will be no one to bother you. Well, goodnight Naruto." And with that, the two brothers went their separate ways, and went to bed.

The next morning came early, at around 4:00 to be more exact. Naruto woke up in a pool of sweat, hoping that his nightmares would not become too regular. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then went outside. He then made around a thousand clones, and had most of them work on chakra control, as well as their elemental affinities. There were a few, maybe around fifty or so that started working in adding his wind element to the rasengan.

'Kit, you may want to have a few clones start working on sealing techniques. I think you should talk to Jiraiya, maybe he can help teach you. Possibly Kakashi even. You also may want to check the library, both ours and the ANBU, for information on the sealing arts.' Kirama said, already knowing about the curiosity lurking in the young boys mind. He did live up there after all.

Unknown to Naruto, Kurama had the ability to keep his thoughts to himself if he wanted, so Naruto did not hear the last part.

'Naruto, when the two years are up, I will tell you about the real history of your clan. Most think that the Uchiha and Senju were the only clans to come from the Ssage. What they do not know is that those were the two younger brothers. The oldest got both his chakra, and his eyes. The very first Uzumaki, was the eldest son of the Sage, and he had all of the sages powers, including the use of yin and yang chakra.'

Naruto, completely unaware of the thoughts going through his own head, courtesy of Kurama, started walking to the edge of the village. He remembered Lee and Guy always talking about doing laps around the village, so he figured that it would be a good first stop looking for Guy.

Sure enough, the moment Naruto stepped foot outside of the large gate, he saw a large trail of smoke, going in one direction. Not wanting to chase him down, Naruto decided to meditate right in the middle of the path, intent to just wait for Guy to come back around.

He only had to wait there for around five minutes, before the cloud of dirt was back in his view, this time coming from the other direction. This was a common sight, to see the Green Beast of Konoha doing his morning laps for a warm up. Naruto had taken his older brother's advice, and decided to talk to the future sensei about some weight training, and maybe even mention the gates to him.

Slowly, the cloud started to get closer, and then it finally stopped right in front of Naruto, who was still sitting down with his eyes closed, in a meditative position. When the dust cloud dissipated, Naruto's eyes opened. The moment he did so, all he could see was green.

Guy stood there in his good guy pose, wearing his normal, full green spandex, complete with his orange leg warmers and his jounin vest. His hair was in a complete bowl shape, with the sun glinting off of it like it was made of metal. The shine from his teeth, however, put the sun itself to shame.

"Young boy, what are you doing out here at such an hour? Are you lost, do you need my help?" Guy asked, already knowing who the boy was. Everyone in the village knew who the boy was, or at least what was sealed inside of him.

"Hey Guy. Kakashi sent me to talk to you about a few things, if that is alright. Can we go somewhere private, like a personal training ground or a clearing?"

"I have just the place. If you will follow me."

The two left and went about half a mile away from the gate, and came into a clearing full of training equipment. There was a few logs upright, with blood stains where one would punch. Logs were tore apart, probably from a super powered punch, and the were targets scattered everywhere, each filled with shuriken and kunai.

"Well, this is my home away from home. What do you want to talk about that would be so private?" Guy asked, trying to keep neutral when he talked.

"Well, Guy, Kakashi told me to come talk to you. He said you could help me in strength training and taijutsu, at least for a week. You see, I am now in ANBU, and I have a week long probation period. That means I cannot take mission, so I can only train the entire week. Not to mention, you were very close with someone who is very important to me, and I was hoping that you could tell me about them." Naruto said, hoping that he could learn more about his mother from the man in green spandex.

"He told you that I could train you? Huh, Kakashi owes me after this one, but I have one condition. You must spar with me, to prove that your flames of youth are burning brightly!" And Guy started to rush at Naruto, fist held back ,no doubt going for a single power shot to a vital area. Guy was trying to end the spar as quickly as he could, since he didn't want to take any chances.

Naruto could see what Guy was trying to do, and decided to have a bit of fun. He "tripped" and fell forward, bringing his right foot up right into Guy's face. It just stopped when it hit his jaw, since it was lacking in power. From the look on Guy's face, he was thinking very deeply about something. Then his eyes flew open, and he stared at Naruto like he about to vanish. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, hoisting him up into the air.

"Show me your right arm! Do it now!" Guy screamed, his eyes took on a pleading look, while his hands clenched even more. Naruto did as he was asked, and slowly rolled up the right sleeve of his dark blue shirt. Guy found what he was looking for. A small, almost unnoticeable cut, just above his elbow. If someone weren't looking for it, they wouldn't have found it.

Guys eyes widened with shock, and he dropped Naruto like he had just gotten burned from being in his presence. Guy looked at his hands, almost as if he had just committed a serious crime, like killing someone. All of a sudden the ground started to shake, small pieces of rock started floating around. Blue mist started flowing of his entire body. Naruto knew what was happening, since he saw him use the eight gates when they fought in the war.

Blue mist turned into blue flames, roaring off of his body like Guy himself was made of blue fire. To someone who didn't know what was happening, it looked like he was being cooked alive. All of a sudden, the flames exploded outwards and burned the grass and plants in a circle, with him being in the center. Veins started bulging on his muscles and his forehead, and his hair was flying around like fists clenched tightly, and blood slowly dripped from his curled up fists onto the ground.

"Hiruzen! I will show you the Green Beast, and you will know fear!" Guy screamed, as he sped off to the village, intent on fighting Hiruzen. Naruto sped off after him, although he was nowhere near fast enough to keep up. Naruto showed up at the gates of the village, about ten feet behind Guy. Across from Guy, stood Hiruzen, wearing his complete set of battle armour, also with his adamantine staff.

"Guy, what is the meaning of this? Why are you using the gates?"

"You said he was dead! You said he died the night, Hiruzen! I know what he's been through, and I could have helped him if I knew who he really was! I sat by and watched the boy suffer, when I could have helped him! I could have trained him, god dammit! I could have saved him! I owe him, as well as his parents! Why! Why did you keep this from me!" Guy screamed, letting all of his built up anger and frustration come bursting out. Kakashi showed up, since he was able to feel the chakra and he knew that it was Guy's.

Kakashi was confused, not knowing what had caused guy to open almost all of the gates, and why he was standing off against Hiruzen. He just so happened to raise his headband, to uncover his sharingan eye. His heart stopped, and he brought out a kunai and threw it right in front of Guy.

"Stop it, Guy! Don't do it! Please, stop! I know that you are angry, I was too! So was Jiraiya when he found out! He needs you, Guy, just like he needs me too! Don't leave our otouto alone, like he has been for so many years! That is the same kunai from that night, Guy! I kept it on me all this time, to remember the promise we made that day! If we die, then we die fighting till our last breath, right!? This is not the time nor the place for this Guy! Calm down!"

Slowly, the flames turned back into vapor, and then the vapor slowly disappeared, leaving a very pissed off Guy, looking straight into the eyes of the Hokage. Hiruzen knew that if the two of them fought, and Guy was serious, then he would not stand a chance when it came to close combat.

"Hiruzen, we need to have a very, very, very long chat. I think it would be best if all of us went, including Naruto, as well as Kakashi. It might help me from beating you into the ground for keeping me in the dark all of these years.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I am trying to make the paragraphs smaller. From what I have heard, the majority of the people reading this story are liking the way it has progressed, as well as how things are planned in the near future. Anyway, please leave more reviews. Here is the next chapter, so enjoy.**

Guy was standing in the middle of the office in the Hokage tower, with Naruto on his left and Kakashi on his right. Even now, Guy still looked like he would end up killing the old man who sat behind his large, wooden desk.

"Start explaining, Hiruzen, or you will be a smear on that wall behind you. I want answers, and I think you need to be very clear when you explain your reasoning for keeping me in the dark all of these years." Guy said, fury shining from his eyes. In general, Guy is a very happy and loving person. He enjoys training and having fun with Kakashi. However, when he has a good reason to be angry, his skill level jumps to elite jounin, to low kage level. Guy is not one that should be insulted, since when he turns angry, his limiters come off.

Normally, when in a fight or spar, Guy holds himself to a person code, or a self rule. When he fights, Guy only uses taijutsu due to the fact that if he uses ninjutsu, it would be unfair. When he uses strictly taijutsu, it gives his opponent a chance of victory.

If someone who has only taijutsu, was put up against a taijutsu specialist, there would be a very good chance that the fight would be even in terms of power. However, if the taijutsu user goes against a ninjutsu specialist, then there is almost no question who will win. Guy does this to let his opponents fight to their limits, and prove their strength and will.

When Guy fights with no restraint, with no limiters et on himself, he can go toe to toe with any person in the Elemental Nations. There has been only one time when Guy has fought with ninjutsu, and it was one of the major turning points in the Third War.

"I know you are angry Guy, hell pissed off even. But that is no excuse for what I saw, Guy. I saw where your chakra was flowing, and I know you remember that day. We made a promise that day, Guy, and you almost broke it. You almost opened the final gate. Let that sink in. You almost left the face of the planet, all because you weren't involved in your sensei's kid's life. I was very angry Guy, and I didn't freak out that bad. I know how much she meant to you, we were in the same boat." Kakashi said, hoping to get his best friend to calm down.

It seemed to be working, and Guy started to look more calm. He raised up his right palm, holding it right in front of his face. There were scars all over his arms, no doubt from very intensive training, but one stood out. In the center of his hand, there was a large scar, around an inch across, and a perfect circle.

Guy stared at his scarred up hand, taking the posture of a statue. After a minute, he lowered his hand, and looked straight at Hiruzen, who was still sitting behind his desk and smoking his pipe.

"I want him."

"No." Hiruzen said, already flinching due to the enormous killing intent coming from the shinobi standing across from him.

"You owe me. I want my brother, and I am not going to take no for an answer."

"I am not saying no to you, but I am saying no due to the fact that he is not mine, and I cannot control him. Naruto, here, is not who everyone thinks he is. Isn't that right, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Guy turned to face this small boy, who already had a small smile on his face. Naruto, not being able to resist messing with the man clad in green. Naruto looked up, facing straight at Guy, and looked right in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know we all have our own secrets. I for one, just so happen to have more than most, eh Hiruzen?"

"I think that you would be correct in that assumption. Guy, there is much that needs to be said to get you back into the loop of current events. Kakashi is the only one in here who hasn't had the Pulse Imprint Jutsu used in them, aside from you. Kakashi has been kept out due to some things that would be questionable, at least in showing him. You however, need to know what happens, at least I believe so. What about you, Naruto?"

Naruto thought about the idea, having Guy see him memories. On one hand, it could help him train harder, as well as help him master the gates if he needs to. His taijutsu also wasn't too good last time around, so that might be one of the main focal points of his early training. However, there were a few things that might not turn out too well. One would be the fact that Guy would know that he opened the last gate, and feel like it will still be necessary. Another would be Tobi. Guy may tell Kakashi about his real identity, and that may cause Kakashi go looking for him, or have him not be able to kill him if the time came.

"I think it He may freak out a little in the beginning, at least when he is trying to sort out the memories. Come here Guy, and trust me. This might hurt a little bit, but it will go away very shortly. Pulse Imprint Jutsu." A thud was heard as Guy fell to the ground, his head swimming with all of the new knowledge that was put into his head. A groan was heard a minute later, signaling that Guy was already recovering from the jutsu Naruto used.

"Ugh, I feel like Lee and I sparred and I took a nasty power shot to the face. Is this how everyone feels when they get the jutsu used on them? Nice to have you back, Naruto. Kakashi, I am very sorry for almost using the last gate, I know that it was very stupid. Also, Hiruzen, I am also sorry for blowing up like that. I know that it was for the best, now that I know what happens."

Guy was back to normal, with almost no sign to show he was even mad in the first place. He shook his head, not wanting to believe anything he just saw. He saw himself die, but it was from Naruto's point of view, so all he saw was he opened the final gate, and ended up being beaten by Madara anyway.

"So that is how it ends, huh? Everyone dies in the end? Why didn't we beat him? We did everything right. Hell, I even opened the final gate, and I made a promise that I would never do that. And Naruto, please try to find another way, since you used the seal last time. there has to be a way that we can win" Guy said, not wanting to accept the fact that they couldn't win the upcoming war.

Naruto decided that it was a good time to bring up one of the more sensitive subjects, since they were all there, and they were all calm and focused.

"That is the reason why I came back so far in the past. The chain is only as strong as its weakest link, so I figured that I should get a really good grasp on my basic skills this time around. Oh Guy, can you teach me how to open the gates? It would help, since I can't use kurama's chakra for a while, since my body is still not quite where it needs to be physically."

"Sure. I owe your family everything Naruto. How about me, you, and Kakashi go to my place, that way I can explain what just happened." Guy said, offering his invitation to the two, and he received a nod from them both.

The three walked out of the office, and made their way across the village towards Guy's apartment. Along the way, Kakashi get shooting glances towards his green clad friend, which was the only sign that he was actually worried for the man. Kakashi unconsciously ran his right hand across the back of his left elbow. Hidden by his dark blue shirt, the was a scar, which was the same size as a kunai.

A few minutes later, the trio made it to their destination. Guy lived on the top of the apartment complex, so they had to walk up two flights of stairs. When they walked inside, Naruto was surprised that the entire room wasn't green. The was a normal looking couch, with a coffee table. Guy took a seat on the couch, while Naruto sat in one of two chairs that were on the other side of the coffee table. Kakashi sat down in the other chair, and took out the kunai that he threw earlier at the gate. He put in on the table, and Guy looked at the kunai, not able to take his eyes off of it.

"I kept that kunai, Guy. I take it with me on every single mission that I go on. That kunai never leaves my side. I keep it to remember what happened that day, and how that both of us shouldn't be here right now, both for different reasons. I should have died the day that Obito died, and you should have died the day your father passed on. I remember, almost perfectly, how the rocks fell, and I could see the rock that was about to crush me. Then, all of a sudden, I was flying through the air, and Obito took my place."

"I know Kakashi. My squad was doing a mission, and we came across the entire seven swordsman of the Mist, and it was only going to end with my squad's deaths. It as only me, Genma, and Ebisu. My father came to help us, and he bought us enough time to escape. The price he paid, however, was his life. He opened all of the gates, just to protect us."

"What is so special about that kunai?"

"I was grieving at the memorial stone, looking at all of the names. Guy found me, and beat the hell out of me. He threw that kunai at the ground right in front of me, and we made a promise. I cut the back of my left hand, and Guy cut his in the same spot. We made a blood oath, or a promise by blood of you will. The promise, was that we would keep each other from living in the past, and we would do our best to live our lives to the fullest. If one started to stray from the correct path, the other would help them correct themselves."

"Also, there was another part to the promise Kakashi and I made. If we were in a fight, and our comrades were in danger, then we would fight to our last breath. That was the promise we made that day." Guy said, as he kept his face stern and controlled.

"Guy, do you think we can start the gate training now? I need all the time I can get, and this would really help me in the long run when I fight Madara."

"No. Your body is not up to the task. You need to have a very strong body, and you must be a master in taijutsu to perform the celestial gates. Lee was able to do it because he was on very good shape, as am I, as is Kakashi. Only the two of us at this moment are able to open the gates, and Lee will be able to when I teach him again this time around. Well, let's start your physical training."


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, it helps me change the story so that it is better to the readers. I have some interesting ideas, when it comes to the development of the story. sorry about the time between the updates, But I am going to try to update at least once a week, maybe two. There may be more, depending on how much time I have to write, but the minimum will be once a week. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Naruto jumped, barely dodging a fast right jab, and he started making hand seals. He was unable to finish his jutsu, as he received a full powered roundhouse to his chest. Naruto was sent flying back, and ended up getting smashed against a large tree. Guy came speeding in, with his fist raised. Naruto looked up, and moved his head to the side, as he watched Guy's fist go through the tree.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's kick things up a notch!" And with that, Guy opened the first gate. Not much happened, however, Naruto could feel the increase in his power. One second, Guy was standing around twenty feet away, and then he was right next to the young blonde. A lightning fast jab hit Naruto on his nose, breaking it, as he flew backwards.

"Come on Guy, give the boy some slack! I wouldn't even be able to dodge one of those, much less him! Naruto, you need to speed up, or you won't last very long!" Kakashi said, almost feeling bad for his little brother that was fighting the best taijutsu user in the village. Almost.

Naruto was getting pushed to his limits, barely able to dodge one of every ten was thrown. Naruto jumped into the air, palming a kunai in each of his hands. He threw one of the kunai right at Guy head on, which made Guy jump, which was just what Naruto wanted. He took his other kunai, pumped some chakra into it to make it stronger and more deadly, and threw it right where Guy would land.

Guy saw the very well executed attempt, and charged a large amount of chakra into his right fist, and simply punched the kunai out of the air. There was not even a single scratch on his hand, which completely confused Naruto, seeing as how a simple kunai could kill a person, given that it had the right amount of force.

"You just punched a kunai out of the air! I even charged enough chakra in that kunai to make it punch through a rock! How did you do that? Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I will teach you that, as well as much more. I will make you as strong as me in taijutsu, and you will learn all of the jutsu that I know, as well as all of the ones that Kakashi knows. I will teach you the eight gates technique taught to me by my father, and you will learn all of the techniques that go with the gates. When we finish training you, you will be able to fight Madara with your eyes closed. You still have the toad contract, correct?"

"Yeah, but I also have my family contract that I can use. I didn't even know that my clan had a personal summoning contract. I talked to the bosses of each clan, and they were alright with me having more than one contract. Why do you ask?"

"I have a plan for your training, and it also involves you learning senjutsu as early as you can this time around. Can you summon the boss of each clan that you are signed with?

Naruto gave a nod, and bit his thumb. He flipped through the five sign needed for the jutsu, and called out the name. A moment later, Fukasaku appeared out of a cloud of smoke. Naruto bit his thumb again, since his healing factor had already closed the wound he used for the first summoning. He flipped through the same signs, but thought about the dragons as he performed the jutsu. Another poof of smoke showed the arrival of the boss from the dragons.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you. It's good to see you as well, Fukasaku. What do you need, Naruto?" The dragon boss said, looking at him small summoner.

"Um, actually, my sensei wanted me to summon you. He said something regarding senjutsu. Oh, and I never got your name"

"My name, young one, is Ryujin. I am one of the oldest dragons still alive in our clan. Senjutsu is a very hard thing to learn. Why would you need to learn it?"

"Well, a war is coming up, and it would be very helpful to have it under my belt. I learned sage mode last time around from the toads, and it helped me out a lot. In the war, I am going to need all the help that I can get. Does the dragon clan know how to use senjutsu, Ryujin?"

"Yes, we know hot to harness the power of senjutsu. In fact, we were the first summoning clan to learn how to do it. Although, that is expected since we were the very first clan to be summoned to this world."

"What? What do mean that your clan was the first to be summoned by humans? How old is this clan? How old was my clan?"

"Well, to answer your questions in order that you asked, my clan was the first to be summoned. The person who summoned us, was the Sage himself. He used us to help him in the battle against the Ten Tails. I personally fought alongside the Sage, as well as a few others among my clan."

Naruto was completely confused, not really understanding how Ryujin fought the Ten Tails. That was before the ninja world was created, and that was too long to ago to really comprehend. But more importantly, the Sage used his own clans summoning contract. That alone was ground breaking news.

"The Sage used my family's summoning contract? But that means that it was his family's, and not ours. I have never heard anything that might suggest that we were related to Sage. The only way that I can think this was able to happen was that one person from the Senju clan gifted us the summoning contract. But, thinking about what you said last time we met, the contract has never left the family. How did that happen?"

"Well, Naruto, in order to answer that question, I have to tell you a story. There was a very powerful man, who was revered as a god, and he had the powers of one too. The many was wandering the world, and he then found a cave, deep inside a the tallest mountain on the planet. He walked inside, looking for a place to stay since the sun was going down. He stumbled across my clan's cave. My father, the clan head at the time, talked to the man, and liked him so much that he made a scroll that would let him summon our clan.

"This is the very same summoning scroll that you have signed, Naruto. This man fought a very tough battle, and he only won thanks to the help that my clan gave him. This man had three sons, each one different and special in their own right. The first and oldest, had many abilities and powers. He was able to use his chakra and make very powerful chains burst from his body, which were stronger than steel. He also had the same strong chakra that his father had, as well as the summoning scroll used by his father.

"Another trait that the oldest brother had, was the ability to write and create seals, which were able to do many things, from restrain a demon, to protect an entire village from being destroyed. This brother was around twenty when his two brothers were born, with about a year separating the two newborns. The eldest, who was named Akihiro, helped his father look after the two. The two brothers grew and when they were old enough, they each left looking for a place to call their own. Akihiro left when his two brothers were around 15 or so.

"The youngest brother, Asura, who gained his father's strong life force, ended up settling down inside of a grand forest, and made a strong family of his own. The middle brother, Indra, who gained his father's eyes, built his home on a large plain, and it was only a day away from his younger brother. Over time, the father of the three, started to get very sick.

"He used all of his power, and split his soul into nine pieces. On his deathbed, he was to name a successor. The older of the two, Indra, was stronger by himself than Asura, although in a fight, Asura would win because of his faith in others helping him. Based upon this fact, the father chose Asura to spread his teachings and that he was the leader of the family now.

"Indra was outraged by this, as he wanted to rule the family, as well as anything he could conquer. The two brothers started fighting, and their families started to get involved. There was blood shed all over the place, as the war kept going through the ages. Over the years, however, the two clans of the younger brothers simply forgot about the oldest brother. Akihiro was left in peace, as he had left for a place full of life, and was protected by the sea.

"Akihiro found a wife, and they had many children. Each of the children had flaming red hair, and they could also use all of the techniques their father could use, including his chakra chains. Their small family continued to grow and grow, until it was big enough to be called a village. Since the place where they settled was protected by the waves and whirlpools, they chose the name for the city to be the The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The clan came to be known as the Uzumaki clan, in reference to the whirlpools that protected their island.

"That is how my clan came to serve yours Naruto. You are a direct descendant of the Sage himself. I was the partner of Akihiro, and we fought together on many occasions to keep your family safe from any kind of harm. My son shall be your partner, if that is alright with you?"

Naruto was blown away from the new information. He never knew that he was a direct descendant from the Sage himself. And the fact that Ryujin was the partner of Akihiro. His clan was very old, and the fact that they were still around was astounding.

"That's crazy. Did you really meet the Sage? Are there any more left from my clan? Can you help me learn about my family? I never knew anyone from my clan, aside from my mother, and I want to know more about where I come from."

"My son will be able to tell you all about my clan as well as yours. Back to the topic at hand, which was senjutsu, you clan was able to use it very well due to their large chakra capacities. I have personally taught many from your clan to harness senjutsu. I believe that you will be the next in line for this tradition. You could call it a right of passage, if you will. In your clan, an Uzumaki was not a true warrior until they had completed their training in senjutsu."

"Wow, I never knew that. I thought that it was really hard to learn how to be a sage. It took me a long time to learn how to use it last time."

"Well, for others it would be very hard to learn how to use it. However, Akihiro also inherited his father's abilities to use nature chakra, to a very small extent. This allowed your clan to grasp the concept very easily compared to just a random shinobi. Well, when do you want to start you training?"

"One year from now. I will learn some things from my two brothers here. I will be in ANBU for a year, and then I will train with you for a while, and then I will come back here and attend the academy. I thinks that is everything that I wanted to talk about, Ryujin. I will see you in one year, unless I need you in a fight."

Ryujin vanished in a large puff of smoke, leaving only Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto standing there. Naruto turned towards Guy, thinking about something.

"Naruto, I think I should show you how to at least open the first gate. I think since you have a fast healing factor, the damage will be healed at the same time you open the gate. I know that your body isn't strong enough to handle the rest, but I think it can handle the first gate no problem. Well, let's get started."


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, it helps me change the story so that it is better to the readers. I have some interesting ideas, when it comes to the development of the story. sorry about the time between the updates, But I am going to try to update at least once a week, maybe two. There may be more, depending on how much time I have to write, but the minimum will be once a week. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"In order to open the gates, you need to clear your mind since this is your first time. With enough training, you will be able to open them with just a thought and a little effort. The key to opening the inner gates is chakra control. You have to move your chakra to the first gate, and compress it so much that it break open the limiter. The first gate is located above your left eye, in your brain. When you open the gate, the first time at least, it will feel like your head's splitting in half.

"The first step, is clearing your mind. The second step is to feel your chakra. You do not want to force it, just try to gently change the direction it flows. Chakra flows to your arms when you perform jutsu, however, it does not move how people think. You have chakra pathways in your body, and they always have chakra, no matter where you move your chakra, whether it be the hands or feet.

"When you do nothing, like you are right now, your chakra flows through your body like water through a pipe. It flows through the eight gates like it does the rest of your body. What I do to open the first gate, is I sort of slow my chakra down to where it is barely moving when it passes through the first gates. You do this by emptying your thoughts. I then think about the chakra network, and I think about a picture of the network, this helps me visualise where my chakra is.

"I see the first gate, which still has slow moving chakra, and I start to speed up the chakra going towards the gate, but I also keep it slow when it passes through the gate itself. This creates a large amount of pressure that is built up at the gate. Then, I give it one final shove, and the gate opens without a problem. This is relatively the same method I use to open all of the gates, although there may be a few differences here or there. Any questions Naruto?"

Naruto sat there for a moment, trying to make sure he remembered everything that Guy had just said. This new information caught Naruto off guard. He thought that all he had to do was just say a few words, flare his chakra, and boom, the gate is opened. There was just so much more that he had to do to open the gates, and it worried him. He never had the best chakra control, so that part might be a little sketchy. Other than that though, he felt pretty confident in being able to effectively use the gates in combat.

"Before you try it Naruto, send a shadow clone to do it first. I have a hunch that the shadow clone will be able to do it just fine, and there is no harm to you if he fails." Guy said, seeing the look on the young boy's face. Guy saw a picture of Minato laid over a picture of Kushina. The was absolutely no doubt in Guy's mind that Naruto will fail in the upcoming battles.

Naruto formed the single sign needed for the shadow clone, and one popped into existence. The clone, already knowing what to do, went over about ten feet, and started to concentrate. The clone emptied his mind, trying to recall all of the steps and what order to do them in. He imagined what his chakra network looked like. He could see the chakra slowly moving along to network. He saw the gates, and he saw the first gate and where it was in the body. He dispelled, letting the original know how to open the first gate on his own.

Doing what Guy told him, the original Naruto slowed his chakra down to a crawl, and he tried to speed up the chakra going to the first gate, while keeping it slow going through the gate itself. Slowly, he was starting to make progress. The pressure built, the chakra was eager to move fast and break open the gate. Not a moment later, the gate burst open. Instantly, Naruto felt power surge through his body, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life, not even Kurama's chakra felt like this.

"This, it's incredible! I never knew it was like this! And this is only the first gate!" Naruto said, his veins bulging from the increased blood flow. The power he felt flowing through his body was like nothing he had ever felt before in his entire life. This power was close to his own when he used senjutsu. Naruto filed that for later when he started his senjutsu training.

Naruto thought about the possibility of opening the gates while he was using senjutsu, as well as using the gates when he was using Kurama's chakra. The thought of combining all three of them was a possibility, although it would be very dangerous. The power when two were combined was already vast, so the power from three would be exponential.

"Alright Naruto, good job. Now just cut off your chakra and slow down the flow to deactivate the gate. Keeping it open too long will cause a lot of pain when it comes to your muscles and bones. Your bones crack when you open the last few gates, and you muscles start to rip from the third gate onward. Keep this in mind when you use this. This should be your ace in the hole. Each gate causes specific damage to the body, although the last gate causes death when it is used."

"I know that there are side effects that come with the technique since you and Lee used it so often in the war. Also, I was thinking about either combining the gates with Kurama's chakra, or with senjutsu chakra when Ryujin trains me to become a sage for his clan. Let me try something else real quick, I have a hunch." Naruto said to his sensei, who gave a nod.

Slowly, Naruto breathed out a long sigh. He stood there for a minute calming his chakra, which closed the first gate. Inside his head, he pictured his chakra network, and he saw all of the gates lined up on his network. Since he knew how to open the first gate, and exactly what to do, he tried to slow his entire chakra network, starting from his core.

His entire chakra network slowed down, barely moving. He built up the pressure, enough to fire off a cannon. Slowly, the pressure built up, and after a minute, the chakra couldn't compress anymore, and it shot out into his network. It flowed to the first gate, which was forced open by the sheer force and speed of the chakra. When it reached the second gate, it was pushed aside like a leaf that was dropped into the middle of the ocean.

The third gate came into sight of the chakra tsunami, and it too was batted aside like nothing. On the outside, Guy was in complete disbelief of what he was seeing. A child was able to open at least three gates at the same time, and he had only one lesson in how to open the first one, much less the other two.

Naruto didn't want to kill himself, either by opening all of the gates, or ripping all of his muscles in half and break all of his bones at the same time. He let go of his influence on his chakra, and all of the gates closed. When this happened, it left Naruto barely able to stand due to the stress on his body. Although, he could already feel Kurama's chakra flowing through his body, healing all of the damage almost instantly.

"How! How were you able to open the first three gates at the same time! It took me years to learn how to use this technique, and you do it that easily?! It took Lee four years, and he was only able to go up to the sixth gate! Who are you? Not even your parents were this gifted when it comes to being a shinobi and learning hard moves and jutsus."

"It's simple. I'm the number one knucklehead ninja, and I prove everyone wrong when they doubt me! I will save this world, even if I have to walk through hell and back. Wasting time won't help me, so I have to train as hard as I can. Since I know that I have to go as fast as I can, I tried a little shortcut to blow open, if it works correctly, all of the gates at one, and anytime I want."

Kakashi meanwhile, was standing over to the side, not wanting to believe what he saw. The small boy here, who hadn't even made chuunin last time, mastered one of the hardest taijutsu techniques ever created in just a few minutes. This boy truly was a genius when it came to the physical aspect of being a ninja. That is not to say that his mental capabilities were lacking, because they were almost as developed as Kakashi's own was at that age.

"Well, can you tell me how you opened all of those gates at the same time?"

"Sure, Guy sensei. Well, think about what you told me to do to open the first gate. You said slow you chakra when it goes through the gate, and then let the pressure build. I took the same concept of slowing chakra, and I applied it to my core. I slowed my chakra in my core, and the pressure built up. When it was to much to contain, it shot out into my network.

"It reached the first gate and blew it open without any resistance. The same thing happened when it reached the second gate. The third gate slowed it down just a little bit, although it was still flying through my chakra coils like crazy. I tried it because I thought that it would be faster in a combat situation happened and I needed to use the gates. Is that not how you open your gates all at the same time?"

"No it's not, Naruto. I use the same method that I showed you, although I use it much faster than you can. so it has the same effect. Do you know how hard that is to do, Naruto? My sensei took almost ten years to learn how to do it your way, and I never had the patience to learn your way. What you did is absolutely incredible."

 **(AN: Just remember that the more reviews you guys leave on my story, the better it will be for the readers. It really helps when people leave reviews, since it makes me feel like a better writer when I take your suggestions into consideration and implement them into my story. That's all.)**

"I didn't know that Guy sensei. Do you want me to open as many gates as I can, or are we done for the day even though it is only around eleven in the morning? How about, if we are done right now, all three of us go to our compound and have a nice lunch?"

"That sounds pretty good right about now. Naruto, although can we have something other than ramen? Judging from the memories that I saw, ramen was almost the only thing you ever ate."

"Sure thing, Guy, sure thing."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews for my story. Your reviews really help me change my writing to be more enjoyable. I know that Naruto shouldn't be a god, and I already had plans for changing that. There will be a few time skips in this story, partly because if I went into all of the details there would be almost no story progression. Also, I was wondering if you guys are liking the lengths of the , well this was pretty much the standard disclaimer that I only own my own creations and nothing more. Also, for the record, I only speak english. I love the fact that there are different kinds of people from around the world who like to read this story. Thanks all of you guys. Here is the next chapter.**

The group of three went to Naruto's house and ate a good meal. There was actual food in the house since Naruto sent a few clones to go to the store and pick up some nutritional food. After the three ate their food, they sat around and talked about Naruto's parents and all of the things that will happen in the immediate future. Guy told stories about Kushina, while Kakashi told stories about Minato. Naruto was learning things that he had absolutely no idea about before hand.

Naruto was left alone with his brother when Guy left. The two brothers went to bed, and it was completely quiet until just a little after midnight. Naruto was asleep in bed, and he woke up to use the bathroom. On his way back to bed, he dropped to the floor. Pain started slowing through his body, just like the day of the spar with Itachi and Yugao.

He tried to keep the scream bottled up by biting his lip, although it didn't work all of the way, as a small yelp escaped. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi heard the yelp and barged into his room with a kunai in each hand. He lowered the knifes when he saw it was only Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know!"

The pain kept flowing unimpeded and had no signs of stopping. Naruto was biting his lip again, and during that, he heard another voice, although this one was in his own head.

 **(AN: from now on, any biju who speak will be in bold, since I know that it might be hard to follow if they are all the same kind of speech.)**

" **Naruto, I know what is going on! Your body isn't capable of holding all of your chakra, so your pools and network are shrinking to the appropriate levels this body can hold! You will have the same amount of chakra that you did when you were this old, back in the original timeline!"**

"Shit!" Naruto yelled in a combination of frustration and pain. He could feel his chakra shrinking, almost as if he had just used it all in a jutsu. Slowly the pain started to ebb and go away, and after a good ten minutes, the stopped all together. Sweat was dripping off of Naruto's entire body, as not one inch was spared from the pain. Kakashi was in a panic since he didn't know what just happened to the little blonde boy he calls a brother.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, panic still in his voice even though the young boy was not in pain anymore.

"Shit, that hurt really bad. And I didn't know what happened until Kurama told me after you got here. My body, this body, was not able to hold all of the chakra due to the lack of physical development, so it shrunk my coils down to where they were when i was thig age last time around. I have the chakra of a kid now, not my mountain of chakra I used to have. This sets things back a long ways. At this rate, I won't be where I was when I came back in about three or four years. Kakashi, do you think I can get another two weeks or so for my training before I start taking mission with you guys?"

 **(AN: I know that you guys were wondering how one character can talk so long without taking a break, and they take breaks all the time. You take a breath at every comma and period when you read.)**

"I'm not sure, but I think that once I explain the situation to the Hokage, I think he will let you have another week or so. Are you sure you're alright, Naruto? I know that must have hurt, do you think we should go to the hospital to get you looked at?"

"No. I will be fine in the morning since Kurama is healing all of the damaged coils in my network. Well, I am going back to bed Kakashi. See you tomorrow." And with that, Kakashi went back into his own room, and Naruto laid down in his bed, and he stared at the ceiling.

A full hour went by, and Naruto could only think of how strong he has to be to stop the people who will show up in a few years. In essence, Naruto only had around five years before Akatsuki starts moving. Naruto has to become a ninja above the level of the five kage, in the amount of time it takes kids to become genin.

Naruto finally went to sleep, although his dreams were anything but pleasant. All he could think about was failing the world like he did last time. He has so much riding on him this time around, even more than he did when he fought the war the first time. Flashes of his friends dying kept him from getting a good rest, and when he woke up, it was almost like he didn't get any sleep at all.

Naruto got ready and went outside to his training ground and made as many clones as he could, which was about two hundred with his smaller chakra capacity. They all would focus on improving his chakra control, as well as the amount of chakra he had. The original would work on his taijutsu and physical training.

 **Time skip: One week later**

Naruto was reading a scroll full of different jutsus and techniques from all of the five elements. Currently, The jutsu he was reading was a mid level wind jutsu. After a few tries he got it down well enough to use it in a fight. All it did was launch one blade of wind about ten feet, so you had to be pretty close yo use it to its full extent.

Kakashi landed next to the young boy, holding out a scroll with the Hokage's seal on the side. Naruto took one look at it, and grabbed it. He unrolled the document, which turned out to be parameters for a scouting mission. The mission was usually C-ranked, although the rough terrain jumped it up to a B-rank.

"The Hokage thinks that a scouting mission should be good for you, since it has a very little chance for direct combat. Even if it does result in a fight, I am sure that the three of us will be more than enough to handle it. I think it will be the perfect opportunity for you to get used to a mission with our squad, as well as show you proper formations and plans that we use."

"I think I have enough in the tank for a small fight with either a low jounin and a chuunin, but if it is an elite jounin, then I think that I won't be much help besides a distraction. What time do you want to leave the village Kakashi?"

"Well, the place we are supposed to go scouting is around an hour from the village if we use the trees, so about one in the afternoon. The majority of the scouting will be done at night so we can use our stealth, this way there isn't a big rush to get there. Well, get packed with all of the essentials, and meet us at the Northern Gate."

Kakashi vanished, and Naruto went inside to pack all of his gear he would need for a trip. When he was getting his kunai pouch that was resting on his nightstand, he saw one of his father's kunai. Acting without much thought, he picked it up and placed it with his other kunai. Seeing that he was completely packed, he decided to go the ramen bar and get a quick nite before he had to leave.

 **Time jump: Five minutes before Naruto is to leave on his mission.**

Naruto was walking towards the Northern Gate where he was supposed to meet his team, and he was messing with his father's kunai that he had. When he was rolling it in the palm of his hand, a small spike on the handle came out and stabbed his finger. One small drop of blood made its way down to where the seal was located. A small poof occurred when it hit the seal, and a scroll came out.

Curios as to what was in the scroll, Naruto opened it and almost dropped it when he read the first line. This was the very detailed scroll that would let him learn how to use the Hiraishin. The technique that made his father infamous throughout the ninja world, was in the palm of his hand. He sealed the scroll into his ANBU uniform, and put the kunai back in his pouch.

He decided to put the Hiraishin on hold, due to the fact that he needs to be a high caliber seal master in order to write the seals that are used for the teleportation. By the time he had finished putting up the scroll, he was at the Northern Gate where he was supposed to meet up with his team.

"Are you ready to leave Naruto?" Kakashi asked his younger brother.

"Yeah. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

 **(AN: Sorry about the shorter than normal chapter. I had a large amount of important tests that I had to study for, which took up my time that I normally use for writing this fanfiction. This story has reached 100 followers, and over eleven thousand views, which is absolutely great. Keep up the good work guys and I will see you when I publish the next chapter. Also, I was wondering if you guys think that Naruto should stay single during the story, or have a partner. There will be no lemons, although there might be some kissing and other intimate features if you guys decide he should have a girlfriend, notice there was not a plural, which means no harem. Anyway, sorry again for the short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the love towards this story. Well, the more reviews the better, so leave any comments you want. This story has been going pretty good, and it has over twelve thousand views in just about a month or two. Also, I like the idea of having Hinata as his girlfriend, but it is just so overdone. I don't think it will go too well if I try to incorporate her in and not take anyones ideas. The NaruHina road is pretty much used up. Sorry, I like the pairing, but it is just used way too much. Leave a review on who you think he should be with, that is if he is with anyone at all.**

Naruto was jumping from one tree branch to another, racing to keep up with the rest of his squad. Something Kurama said to him during his morning training just kept playing through his mind and he couldn't get it out of his head.

 **Flashback: Eight in the morning the same day.**

" **Naruto, I think you need to get a mate. Someone who can help you bear the load you have to carry on your shoulders. Last time you almost broke, let someone else help you do this. You know that I'm right on this."**

"I don't know Kurama. Nobody would want to love me. You know how everyone treats me, and if they find out that I hold you before I save the village, there is absolutely no way I will find a girl that will be willing to love me. I know for a fact that I don't need anyone to help bear the load. I am the one who will fix this world, and I will die before I let anyone I care about get hurt. You know that I will gladly die if the cause is worth it, or to save one of my precious people." Naruto said, his fist clenched so tight that blood started dripping from his palms. He would walk to hell and back to keep the future from playing out the same.

" **I know Naruto, I know that you would do anything in your power to find peace in this world full of hate."** Kurama said, hoping that the boy would let someone help him take the load, so that Naruto wouldn't be consumed by pressure.

"You know, I added one person to my list of precious people right before the war started. I never thought we could get along as well as we did. We hated each other for years. I can't believe that he would want to stick with me the entire way. Thank you Kurama, thanks for staying with me. I know that without you I would have never made it past my first C-ranked mission in Wave."

Kurama was stunned. The boy was saying that the being that caused him so much trouble in the first place turned out to be one his precious people he was willing to die for in order to protect them. The more time Kurama spent inside the boy, the more he understood how important he was to saving the world.

" **Thanks Naruto. Well I sense Kakashi coming so I will talk with you later."**

 **Flashback end:**

On one hand, Naruto wanted someone to love and spend time with, and have fun with, and maybe even raise a family. But, there was also the fact that he was probably going to die when he faced Madara. Everytime he thought about getting into a relationship, he saw the person in question being tortured and used against him by his opponent.

This is what made him so hesitant on finding a partner to spend his life with. Granted, he did think about getting married and having at least five kids. But, if things go the way he plans, then there might not be any chance of him having what he wants. While he thought about all of this, Kakashi asked him a question about regarding whether or not he felt better. Naruto completely missed the question, and he got a shock when he was tapped on the shoulder. When Naruto looked up, he saw the mask of Dog looking at him.

"Naruto, I asked if you are feeling better than you did last night? Did you not hear me the first time? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now. And I was just thinking about some stuff, nothing for you to worry about. Anyways, how long until we get to our destination?"

"Actually, were are just outside the destination now. Ah, this is the road leading into town."

The place looked like a nice little town, with people walking around to different market stalls each with unique kinds of produce and fruit. Little kids were running around. playing tag and hide and go seek. Their parents were talking just a few feet away, and keeping a watchful eye on the little ones. Overall, the place seemed like a nice town, and a great place to raise a family.

"What is so bad about this place? It looks like a great place to live."

"Well, this isn't the place where we need to look around. Our destination is actually a little outside the town, and It is a large group of bandits, and there might be a few low ranking rogue ninja. This is a low ranking scouting mission after all."

Naruto understood that the mission was supposed to be low ranking, but this was just a little bit weird. He didn't question it though, since Hiruzen knew what he was doing. Naruto tried to block out the thoughts about love and being with someone, but it was just too hard for him. Images kept flashing across his mind, some were good and were of a family, and some were bad. Naruto knew that if he decided to to get involved with someone, then they had to know the whole truth.

The time came for the group to go do some scouting. They saw a standard bandit camp, and they decided to just wipe it out, that way they could go home quicker. The trip home was uneventful, and they used the trip to get Naruto used to all of the hand signs and codes the group used to communicate. Naruto went home after they reported to the Hokage, and he went to bed after he got a shower.

Things were the same for a few months. Naruto would train in the mornings, and go on missions with his team around once every two weeks or so. Naruto used his spare time to either relax, or send a whole bunch of clones to the library to learn as much as he could. Four months after his first mission with his squad, Naruto was called into the Hokage's office to speak with Hiruzen.

"Naruto, I was just letting you know that we have decided to speed along the academy entry date by a few months. It was at this pace during the three wars we have been in. Based on what I saw, we need this advance in training time very badly if we want to have a shot at winning this thing without taking too many losses. So, you start the academy in one week. Use this time to prepare yourself, as well as learn to keep your exterior calm and collected no matter who you see."

"I will try Hiruzen, but I might not be able to promise anything. You saw everything that happened, I can't just forget everything when I want. This is my baggage, and I have to live with it. Is it the same class as last time? And will Iruka still be teaching me?"

"Yes. You will be in the same classroom as last time, and Iruka will still teach. Everyone who was in your class last time will be in there this go around. I personally made sure of it, so there is no need to worry about it. Well, good luck with this Naruto. Also, I want you to remember that you are still allowed to take a mission every so often, but it has to be close in proximity to the village. That is everything, have fun going back to the academy."

Naruto walked out of the office, not sure what to think. He was happy that he was getting to see his friends earlier that he had expected, but then again there was a couple people he didn't want to see just quite yet. Sasuke was the main one, since he killed so many of Naruto's friends. Hinata was another one, since she confessed her love to him when he fought Pain. Personally, Naruto never really like Hinata in that sense, so he was thinking about setting her up with Kiba this time.

Things were so hard when he had to make a choice. He thought that even if he picks one, then the other would come back and cause him a lot of grief and pain. He wants to spend his life with someone he loves, but he knows that if he does, then his loved one will be constantly in danger. Looking at it now, Naruto completely understood why his father chose to keep the fact the he was his son a secret. The risk was too high, and the only way to keep him safe was to lie about who he really was.

 **One week later.**

Naruto was sitting at his table eating some breakfast before he had to leave. Today was the day he started the academy. Mentally he was ready, however emotionally was a different story. He just couldn't forget about the things that had already happened, and those actions would affect his thoughts now, even though he was supposed to be a child.

Naruto knew that thinking like this was dangerous, since he wouldn't be alert and focused on the topic at hand, but it just wouldn't go away. He left his compound early so that no villagers would see him on his way. Naruto tried to calm down, but the thought of seeing all of his friends again made him sweat and sort of hyperventilate a little. His palms started to sweat, his stomach tied itself into knots, and he was getting really nervous.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to act. Any wrong move might make him look suspicious. He knew he had to act like he had never seen any of them before, but that would be like moving a mountain with one finger. It seemed like it was impossible, having to keep his memories locked away.

These people fought by his side. They were his friends, and he watched all of them die. They died for him, and he let them down. No matter what he did he would never be able to forget the fact that when it counted, he came up short. He never had anyone when he was younger, so when he made friends, he cared very deeply for each of them. Seeing them die, it was like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

When Naruto focused on his surroundings, he found that he was already at the front of the academy, just outside of the grassy area the kids would play on. He took a deep breath, and slowly walked towards the door. His body was begging him to just turn around and leave, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to go inside and hopefully not break down.

He tried to turn his emotions off completely, but it didn't help at all. He was still sweating and shaking. What if they didn't like him? What if they call him a freak or a monster? Will he just be able to brush it off because he knows who they become, or will it affect his mental image of his friends? There were just so many different outcomes, it was almost impossible to be sure which one would happen.

Naruto decided to not worry too much about it. His door came into sight, and it was only five steps away. His heartbeat jumped very fast and he was worried. Four steps, and he was sweating even more now. Three steps, he felt like he was going to throw up. Two steps, he tried to calm down. One step, surprisingly everything is gone and he feels perfectly fine, due to the fact that he has complete faith in his future friends.

He was at the door now. He could hear voices talking, and he recognized the sound of his old sensei Iruka. He smiled a bit knowing he would be teaching him again. He inched his hand towards the handle, and slowly slid the door open. The light hit him in the face, making him flinch, though not too much, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the very bright classroom. He saw the scarred face of Iruka.

"Ahh, you must be Naruto. Well, since you showed up early, go ahead and pick a seat." Iruka said, while he wrote his name down on the role sheet.

Naruto saw there was really only one seat available in the first two rows, and since he wanted to learn all he could this time around, he chose the open seat. It was the seat next to the stairs. In his row right to the right of him was Shikamaru Nara. On the other side of Shikamaru was Ino Yamanaka. Naruto said hi and sat down and waited for class to begin. It only took five minutes before Kiba showed up, along with Akamaru. The two sat down and Iruka started the lesson.

"This is your very first day of the Shinobi Academy, and my name is Iruka. I will be teaching you for the next four years until you graduate and become genin. Learn as much as you can here so you can be the best ninja you can."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "I know, that's what I'm trying to do here. That's the reason I have this chance to fix things."

Naruto thought that he said that soft enough so that no one heard it. Although, he forgot there were two people sitting right next to him. Ino and Shikamaru heard him perfectly, and it both made no sense to either one of them. When lunch rolled around, the two decided they should talk to him about it. When they confronted Naruto, he started swearing in his mind.

"What do you two want to talk about?"

"Naruto, Ino and I both heard you say that you have a chance to fix things. What the hell does that mean? Nothing is broken, so why would it need to be fixed?"

"That is something that I can't tell you about until we graduate from the academy. All I can tell you is that try to get as strong as you can in these next four years. I promise that I will tell you everything the day we graduate."

The two thought that it was a good enough deal, so they decided to not question him too much about the subject. When the two walked away, Naruto gave a large sigh of relief, since he didn't want to tell anyone from his age group about the future just yet.

' _That was too damn close. I'm glad Shika was willing to take the deal.'_

Naruto went back to class hoping that things went more smoothly than they had before.

 **I made this chapter longer than the others by a little bit, since I did make the last one a bit shorter than normal. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please leave a review. Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**This last chapter update pushed the story past thirty two thousand words. If you have any friends who work in communities on this site, feel free to let them know about HSC. I know that there may be some people who want to the story to go a certain way, since there are always people who think like that. I am just going to write the way I feel I should, and the people who want to stay for the ride are more than welcome. Anyway, back to the story. I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

Naruto was walking out of the academy, trying to act like he normally would to avoid raising suspicion, when he saw an old swing hanging from one of the trees in the yard in front of the academy. He remembered sitting there, feeling sorry for himself, crying all the time because no one loved him. He turned away, and started walking home. That is, until a voice stopped him.

"Ahh, Naruto. I came to walk you home today since it was your first day at the academy. Come on, let's go get some ramen. My treat." A man said, who happened to have hair that was silver, as well as gravity defying. Naruto ran to his brother, and the two walked towards the best ramen bar in the village.

Naruto was glad that Kakashi showed up to walk him home from his first day of school. He wouldn't admit, but he was feeling pretty bummed seeing all of the other kids parents come pick them up. This time, the other adults didn't make fun of him, probably because he was walking with one of the strongest ninjas in the village. And that made him crack a little smile.

He didn't hate the people who treated him like trash, or even the people who always over change him when he tries to buy things. He knows that they hate Kutama, and they think that being mean to him would help them avenge the people lost when the attack happened.

He understood where the people were coming from. If he lost a loved one in the attack, which he did, he would want to do the best he could to make sure they were remembered and avenged. He tried to keep this in mind every time someone would try to mess with him in some way. Jiraiya told him that if something didn't absorb and take away all the hate and pain in the world, then there will never be peace. Naruto took it upon himself to become the holder and bearer of all the pain and hate that he could.

He knew it was not healthy, and that it had a very high chance of killing him. He was able to unite the elemental nations during the war, and he was certain he could do it again. The only problem was Madara and the Akatsuki. He hoped that he would be able to beat Obito, since he was the one calling the shots. Madara was on a completely different level than Obito, so that would be a very tough challenge.

He wanted people to help him, but he thought that it would be too risky. Anytime he thought about getting help, he also saw one of his close friends dying right in front of him. He knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he let that happen, so he was willing to go alone.

He read a book once,and it just so happened to be The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, and he thought about one of the lines he read. It said that the hero of the novel was walking to his demise. He knew he had no chance of making it out alive, and he was perfectly fine with those odds, as long as he was the only one from his side to die. Naruto felt the same way. He knew that his time was limited, and that he would probably die on his birthday. He did last time.

He was so busy thinking about all of his friends dying, he didn't realize they were already at the ramen bar. He pushed the flap open, and he sat on his regular stool, and he ordered his regular amount of ramen. While the two sat and ate, he just couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. Kakashi looked like he knew something was up, but he didn't say anything to the young boy.

The two ate, and they left for the compound. Kakashi said that he was going to go train with Itachi, since he was wanting to train his sharingan. Naruto said bye, and he went to go train. Kakashi secretly hid in the trees next to the training ground. Naruto didn't sense him, and he started to go train.

Naruto decided that he would take out some of his frustration during training. The thoughts of all of his friends dying, as well as the thoughts of him not being strong enough, brought anger with them every time they flowed into his active thoughts. He needed something to release all of his pent up anger, and training was his only way to do so. He made three hundred clones, and he gave a nod. Every single clone started to charge the original, and it soon turned into a battle royal. Smoke was everywhere, clones were being dispelled ten at a time.

The fighting kept going until he beat all of the clones, which took around an hour. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, and then he summoned five hundred clones. This process continued until he reach one thousand clones, and he dropped to his knees, sweat pouring off his entire body. He was beat, he used up all his chakra, and he had nothing left in the tank.

He thought about the night he was born, he thought about everything that was caused by Obito and Madara. He thought about his parents, and how they so easily gave their lives to save his, and how he wouldn't save the lives of every shinobi because he was too scared.

This thought, that he was too much of a scare little kid to man up and do the right thing, make him sick. Anyone of his friends would have done it, so why did he hesitate? Why did he let so many innocent pee couldn't swallow his own pride, and it ended up costing him everything.

Tears started falling down his face, making a pool on the ground. He tried to stop crying, since it didn't help things any. He felt one drop of rain hit the back of his head. Soon another followed, and then more and more. It was pouring down rain, and he just sat there, weeping over his failures and his deceased loved ones. It crossed his mind, the fact that he had never actually had time to grieve for his fallen loved ones.

Seeing them all again, it just made it hurt so much worse than it did. Everytime he saw one of his friends, there was an image of the other one right behind them, and they were making the face they made when they died.

He sat there in the rain for hours, not caring that he might get sick. It never happened in the past, so he didn't ever worry about it. Kakashi walked up to him, and sat next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder, trying to give the young man some support.

"I know that it is tough to lose someone that you loved. I have lost my good share, but I know you have lost more than I could ever dream of. I know that you have things you have to do, and I understand that, but you have to lep people in and let them help you. You can't take everything and keep us from harm damnit! I want to help you! We are brothers, you and me!

"I am not going to step back and watch you win the war and kill yourself in the process! This is a team effort, Naruto! I want to help! We all do! Let us in god damnit!" Kakashi screamed at his younger brother. He knew where Naruto was heading, and he would do anything to keep him from going down that path.

This was the same path Kakashi walked down for years until Naruto intervened. He probably would have kept going on the same road until he died, or until he had enough of a reason to change. This was one of the last things that he wanted for Naruto.

"I lost everyone that I ever possibly cared about! I watched all of them die! Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Guy, You, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji! All of them died for me! They all died right in front of me! How an I supposed to forget about that!? My entire life was ripped away from me in less than a day!"

"I know what it's like Naruto! I lived that hell you just described! I sunk so low that I almost killed myself on multiple occasions! I want to help you, so just let me in! Show me how bad it was, so that I know how I can help you right now! Let me help my little brother, my otouto!"

"You want to know so bad?! Fine then! Pulse Imprint Jutsu!"

Naruto shoved his palm onto Kakashi's forehead. Images flashed through his mind. He saw everything that Naruto had just described to him. He saw everything, all the blood, all the death. He also someone he thought died a long time ago. He saw Obito Uchiha. The same man who gave Kakashi his eye, and the one who never gave up on his comrades no matter the cost.

But this man had changed a large amount. He saw his best friend, who was still alive, and the fact that he had went completely crazy. He went from being a person who would be a great ninja and role model, so a person who wanted to destroy the world as we know it, and create his own sick version of it. This person he was seeing was not the same man he remembered, although no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew in his heart that they were the same people.

"Was that all true?" Kakashi whispered, his voice having left him when he saw Obito. Slowly, tears started falling from his uncovered eye, as well as his hidden sharingan.

"Yea, all it was real. I wish it wasn't, but it all happened. Now do you fully understand why I came back in the first place?"

"Yea. I fully understand why you came back, and since I know all of this, I will try my very best to help you, as well as save my friend."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm sorry that I kept everything about Obito from you. I know that you must be upset with me, but I guess that I deserve it. I wanted to tell you, trust me I really did, But I thought that it might be better if you didn't know, that way you wouldn't get distracted when the time comes to fight Obito. I will try to save him, like I did last time, but you know that I can't make any guarantees."

"I know Naruto. I know that there may be no way to save him from the darkness, and I know that all of the effort might just go to waste. But I won't give up on him, and with both of us trying to save him, I know that there will be a better chance."

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have said those things."

"I know Naruto, I know that you didn't mean it. But since you did say those things, I will try my very best to help you win this war."

"Thanks, nii-san."

 **Please leave any comments or thoughts, sorry this came up a day late. I lost this document and had to do some stuff to find it again. Well, thanks guys for the support on this story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, again sorry for the late update. I had some rough trouble when I tried to find it. It took me a full day to finally dig it up and upload it. So, Like I said before, I don't think I will have Hinata be with him, due to the fact that it is just used so much compared to the others. That being said, don't hate me because I might not use Hinata as his partner.**

Naruto was feeling ashamed, all because he thought he could do everything on his own. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win the war all on his own. He knew that he needed all the help he could possibly get, and that he was nowhere near where he needed to be in terms of strength.

A week had gone by since Naruto had shown Kakashi his memories, and he was surprised that Kakashi was handling as well as he was. After all, he did just find out that his old best friend, as well as the one who gave him his sharingan, was a crazed murderer, and he wanted to take over the world.

Naruto was feeling better, knowing the fact that he wasn't alone in his upcoming fight against one of the strongest people to walk the planet. Kakashi had already said the he would help him as much as he could, but honestly, he didn't think that it would be enough to win.

Naruto was sitting outside underneath the shade of a large tree, sunlight shining in his eyes when the tree swayed in the breeze. He had a scroll, as well as a little thing he made. Sia showed him how to make it once. It was a little wooden box with two compartments. One held a few brushes, while the other held either ink, or a seal with poured ink from a large container somewhere else.

Naruto dipped his brush in the ink, and tried to concentrate. He was trying to come up with his own unique jutsu, and he decided that it would need a fitting name. the jutsu created a swirling effect, basically a small tornado, when he punched the air. It was only a thought, since it was still in the creation phase, but he thought it still needed a name.

Taking into account what he wanted the jutsu to do, he came up with a proper name that fitted the technique. He wrote it down at the top of the scroll, so he wouldn't forget it. He whispered the name, trying to see how it felt when it left his mouth.

"Senkai Ken. Sounds good to me." **(AN: This is my own original jutsu, my first for this story, and from now on any new jutsu will have the english translation next to it in parenthesis. The name of this technique in English is Swirling Fist. Do not use my jutsu without my permission. Carry on.)**

He came up with the idea of the Senkai Ken when he remembered the devastation of his rasenshuriken. He wanted something that was on the same level of damage, but easier to control, along with a lower risk of using it. The first time he used the rasenshuriken, it almost cost him his entire arm. He was able to get around that hurdle with the use of his sage mode, but that took too long to absorb energy. This would be a safe alternative.

He needed to see how he needed to mold his chakra for the jutsu, but he thought that it would be similar to when he made a rasengan. He would swirl wind natured chakra in his fist, compress it very tightly, and then release it in an explosion, or a tornado. The swirling if the wind would batter anything in its path, as well as crush anything that came before it. He thought about adding blades to the jutsu made of wind, but he decided to hold off on that, at least until he finished the original jutsu. He wrote a little side note to remind himself about that idea.

He stood up, put the scroll in his jacket, and then he walked into the middle of the of the training area. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He tried moving his chakra like he would for a rasengan, swirling it before it came out of his coils. He willed it to become wind natured, and he could feel the change it caused. His chakra sped up, flowing faster that it had before. So far, it was going like he wanted. That is until it got near his arm.

The chakra pressure became too great too fast, and the coil couldn't hold the compressed chakra. So it did the only thing it could do, which was force it out of the closest chakra point. This point, however, was in his bicep. The wind natured chakra shot out of his skin, cutting through the flesh on his arm. Blood shot out, flying through the air, accompanying a loud scream.

Pain. That was the only thought on Naruto's mind. Pain flowed through his body. The wind natured chakra had no problem slicing through his tough skin. He couldn't pump chakra to his arm to help it numb the pain, since their was a large hole in his network. He felt Kurama's chakra start to leave his core, slowly working its way towards his right arm.

The pain started to go away, leaving a very tender and throbbing arm. The hole in his network closed up, and chakra started to slowly ease its way back into its normal its normal routine. After a minute, the flow started getting stronger, and kept building until it was finally where it used to be.

"Ouch, that hurt. Glad it was wind chakra, or else I would be missing a good chunk of my arm right now, instead of having just a little hole. If the chakra does that, then maybe I should compress my chakra at the bottom of my hand, and expel it out of the tenketsu in my hand. That should take care of that problem. Let's give it a try!"

He closed his eyes again, trying to get the most concentration he possibly could. He molded his chakra, slowly increasing the pressure when it got to his wrist. At his wrist, the chakra started drastically increasing its pressure. When Naruto felt that it was enough, he started spinning the chakra as he moved it out of the tenketsu in the palm of his right hand.

Wanting to make sure there would be enough rotation, he spun his chakra as fast as he would for the rasengan. He was able to see the wind leave his hand. It was spinning so rapidly, it looked like a small tornado in his hand. Noticing the pressure building up in his wrist, and not wanting it to explode, he pointed his hand towards the sky, and released all of the pressure.

What he saw was a large tornado swirling into the sky, and the thing was at the very top around a hundred feet in diameter. He let the chakra flow stop, and the tornado lasted for a second, before it started to disperse. He smiled in success at his new jutsu, and the fact that it worked. He did have to work on how long it took to move his chakra into place, along with compressing it.

It took just over two minutes for him to build up his chakra. That was way too long in a combat situation. He would be dead before he even had time to get his chakra compressed. A thought crossed his mind. When Guy showed him how to open the first gate, Naruto built up his chakra, then released it all at once. Maybe if he did that, it would take as long.

Willing to give it a shot, he made the ram seal, and he started compressing his chakra. When he felt that it was sufficient, he let the chakra go into his coils. It went to both of his hands instead of one, but Naruto didn't freak out, since he was a Kage in his own right. He adapted, and he lifted both hands to where they were pointed towards the sky.

"Senkai Ken!"

Two massive tornadoes, both around a hundred feet across, rose into the clear blue sky. He kept the jutsu going, just to see how taxing it was one his reserves. Seeing that it wasn't that bad, he pumped more chakra into each one. They went from being about fifty feet tall, to around a hundred and fifty feet tall. He couldn't hear anything, since the jutsu make a high pitched scream just like the rasenshuriken.

When he looked up, he realized that he had been practicing for almost ten hours. Deciding to call it a day, as the sun was about to set, he went back inside to get some sleep. He slept soundly, knowing that he had a strong jutsu that he made himself. Maybe he would practice with it a bit more, just to make sure that it was reliable and there were no unseen complications with the jutsu.

Naruto again had nightmares while he tried to get some sleep. Sweat was pouring off of his entire body, and he woke up around four in the morning. His sheets were absolutely drenched in sweat. He got up to go take a shower and do his normal morning routine. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, eat some breakfast that wasn't ramen, and went outside. He made two hundred clones, and split them into groups of forty. Each group was tasked on working on each of the main elements.

The real Naruto decided it was a good time to see if there was a mission for his ANBU team. Keeping that in mind, he remembered that he was living with him now. He felt a kage bunshin pop, letting him know that he had already cut the leaf with his wind chakra. He was still not able to do any of the other leaf exercises, but that was to be expected.

Since he didn't want to do nothing today, so he made a single kage bunshin, and had it go see if he was still at their compound. Naruto decided that he should continue with his original plan of going to the Hub and seeing if they had any missions.

" **Do not forget about your sword Naruto. A sword of that caliber is very powerful in the hands of someone who knows how to wield it properly. Do not forget to work on your kenjutsu skills, as well as your sealing."**

Naruto took a minute to understand what Kurama was talking about, but when it clicked, he almost freaked out. He got the sword not long after he had gotten back, which was around a month ago. Another thing was that he hadn't trained with guy that much since the first day.

Seeing that his training was more important at the moment, he went to go see Guy. He decided that he would wait a little on his sealing, at least after he was able to keep himself going in a fight. Madara was very skilled in taijutsu, and Guy was the only one who was able to match, at least after he opened the final gate.

He made a mental note to see Yugao about kenjutsu training, as well as to make sure Hayate doesn't die during the Chunin Exams. He just added that to the very long list of things he had to change.

Sighing, he focused on going to the training area that Guy used almost constantly. This just so happened to be the closest one to Guy's apartment. Naruto started thinking about what taijutsu style he should use. The toads have their own way of fighting that harnessed the power of senjutsu. He didn't know if he should make his own style, or see if the dragons had a style that they would want him to use.

"Well, I hope that I know pretty soon which style to use. Maybe I can use more than one? The toad style, My own personal style, and the dragon style if they have one. Maybe I should mention that to Guy when I get there."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, next chapter update. The last one put it at around thirty six thousand words. There have been seventeen thousand views on this story, that is really great. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are really enjoying this so far, and I really hope you guys are liking what I'm writing.**

Naruto was walking towards Guy's training grounds, when he thought of something. He kind of forgot to go to the academy for the last two or three days. Looking up in the sky, he saw that he had around ten minutes to get to the academy. Deciding that he should actually go to class, he turned around and booked it to the middle of the village. He had a minute to spare when he walked into the class.

He looked around, this time able to keep his cool when he saw his future friends, he saw only one empty seat. The empty seat, however, just so happened to be next to the self proclaimed gossip queen of Konoha. Sighing, he walked up and sat next to here.

Iruka walked in just as soon as he sat down, and he started calling roll. When he made it to the blonde trouble maker, he looked up, and he had a look of surprise on his face. The boy had came to class for the first time this week. Iruka marked Naruto present, and he then started teaching his lesson.

This lesson just so happened to be about two very important shinobi. The two very special shinobi, just so happened to be the ones who founded the village. The first one to be mentioned was Hashirama. Iruka asked if anyone knew anything important about the first Hokage, and not surprisingly, Naruto was the first one to raise his hand.

"Ah, Naruto, why don't you tell us some things about the Shodia? His skills and dreams?"

"Well sensei, Hashirama was the only person who was able to use Mokuton. He was the first Hokage, and his brother was the second. They came from a large clan, the Senju. Currently, the only living Senju is Tsunade of the Sannin. Hashirama helped build this village because he wanted peace around the world, and that the clans would no longer have to wage war on each other."

"Wow. How did you know that? I don't recall ever telling you that."

"Ah, hehe. A future Hokage has to be better than the ones who came before him, right? I went to the library and learned as much as I could on all of the Hokage's. It is my dream after all."

"Well, since you know so much about the Hokage's, how about you tell me about the other famous shinobi who helped found Konoha? If you know about the Shodai so much, I know that you know a good amount of information about him as well."

A scowl slipped onto Naruto's face. He started thinking all about the murderer that Iruka wanted him to talk about. His fist clenched so hard they turned white. Madara Uchiha. The man he hated more than any other.

"What do you want to know about him?" Naruto growled, not bothering to hide his great distaste for the Uchiha. He hated that man with every fiber of his being, and he swore that he would kill him the moment he saw him.

"The same thing you said about Hashirama. His skills, his dreams, his accomplishments."

"Well then, how about after you ask me, as Sasuke, because I am sure he knows more about him than I do. First off, he was very strong, almost on par with the Shodai. He was the first to awaken the step beyond the regular sharingan, and he and his brother are the only two who have fully awakened their eyes.

"He stole techniques from others, though he made a good amount of his own, and he tried to rule using hate and pain. He wanted to be the leader of the new village, which is why he fought Hashirama at the, now, Valley of the End. He turned corrupt, and evil. He wanted the world to burn if he could not rule. He was a monster, and he deserved to die like he did."

Iruka was stunned. The small boy in front of his was cursing one of the founders of the village, and he had no intention of hiding it. Sasuke was fuming, sitting just a few seats over from the blonde. He could see the coming argument when he asked Sasuke his side of the topic.

"Sasuke, since he is your relative, give us your opinion of Madara Uchiha."

"Gladly. He was the best shinobi to come from my clan, and the closest one to him is my brother. Madara was a genius in terms of combat, and he did nothing of what this idiot said he did. He was a great leader, and he had nothing but compassion for his friends and companions."

"Iruka, can I talk to in the hallway please? It has to do with something very sensitive, the highest ranking of secrets." And in a whisper,"It's S-ranked."

Naruto said the last part as he walked next to the academy instructor, already on his way to hte hallway. Iruka humored the boy, and followed after him.

"What is you wanted to talk about Naruto?"

"Don't freak out, but let me use a jutsu, it will explain everything." With a few rapid signs, he was able to use the Pulse Imprint Jutsu without any resistance from the other shinobi.

Pain flashed through Iruka's mind. Memories that weren't his flashed into his head. After a minute, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked at the young boy. If those were actual memories, then he was no mere boy.

"how do I know that those were real? Sjow me something so I can believe you. I want to believe you, Naruto."

Without a word, Naruto held out his right hand, and slowly, a shining blue ball of power formed in his hand. He let it stay for a moment, before he let it fade. Tears started flowing from Iruka's face, and he reached out and hugged Naruto with everything he had, afraid that if he let go, the small boy would vanish. When he finally let go, he was so glad that it was all real, that the young boy standing in front of him had succeeded so far in his past life.

"Let's go back inside, Naruto. I think we were in the middle of a discussion about one Madara Uchiha. You were right about him, he really was a monster" With that, the two walked inside, ignoring the glances sent their way by the students.

"Go sit down Naruto. I believe it was your side of the discussion if I am not mistaken. Go ahead and say what you think you need to."

"Thank you. As I said before, Madara was a monster, and he wanted nothing but power. You can see that since he ripped out his younger brothers eyes when he was going blind. Anything to say to that, Uchiha?"

If looks could kill, then Naruto would have been dead a long time ago. Sasuke, not from his lack of trying, was wanting the blonde to just keel over and die from his stare.

"I would still say that that baka is still lying, and that he should stop slandering my ancestor. The Uchiha's are some of, if not, the strongest clan that Konoha has."

"You're lying. He was a murderer and a monster. You're also wrong on that last one too. Konoha was very tight allies with a nice clan from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. They were some of the strongest fighters in the world. I know that you're wrong, you lying asshole. Don't ever try to say that your clan is the best, and that you're better than everyone."

"We are the strongest clan, and I bet you made that up. We have the strongest bloodline in Konoha. You're so desperate to feel important, you even try to make stuff up about some super powerful clan that probably never existed. Just like the love your parents felt when they left you here all alone."

Things were going fine, Naruto could brush off the insults about him making stuff up. But then he had to go and cross one of the very few lines that Naruto had. His family was off limits, as well as his precious people. When he slandered his parents, Naruto switched the image of the young Sasuke for the older one. The one that killed so many of their friends.

In an instant, killer intent flooded the room. The kids were barely able to breathe, and this was only around ten to fifteen percent of his full killer intent. He didn't want to kill the children his age, at least not all of them.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock, his hands shaking from the power he was feeling. Sweat started to bead off his brow, slowly making its way down his face, and finally ending up as a wet spot on the floor near his feet.

"Pick your next words very carefully, Uchiha. If not, they won't be able to recognize the body when I'm done with you." Naruto said, his voice low and calm, but Sasuke, as well as , everyone in the room could tell, knew that there was a very large threat lying just underneath the surface of his calm exterior.

Iruka felt the rising tensions in the room, so he decided that they should go outside, instead of messing up the classroom.

"Boys, take this outside. I think it's a good day for a sparring match. I will referee."

Silently, both of the boys involved started walking outside. Naturally, of course, the entire class followed them, since they wanted to see the fight. The young prodigy of the very powerful Uchiha clan. Second son of the Clan head himself. Going against an orphan, someone who had almost no background.

The crowd surrounded the open area where the spar would take place. The two boys were in the middle of the area. Both were glaring intensely. Naruto had let up on his killer intent when they started walking outside, so Sasuke was all confident about himself and winning. I was almost as if he completely forgot about the killer intent that he had felt not even a couple minutes before.

Iruka stood between the two fighters, checking of they were both ready. He got a nod from Naruto, and Sasuke gave a little grunt showing his acknowledgement of his teacher's question. Naruto just stood there, not really wanting to use a stance, mainly because if Sasuke had activated his sharingan, he didn't want him to copy it.

Sasuke settled into the standard Uchiha stance, the Interceptor Fist, and looked right at the young blonde standing right in front of him. This peasant had insulted the most famous Uchiha who had ever lived, and also one of the founders of the village they were living in. How dare a clanless kid talk too much trash about one of the most prosperous clans in the world.

Naruto was barely keeping himself in check. He knew that it had to be strictly taijutsu, and that he would only use ninjutsu if Sasuke used it first, just to even the playing field. Sasuke closed his eyes, and Naruto used this moment to make a sealess Kage bunshin, and do a flawless Kawarimi with it. Sasuke opened his eyes, both with two tomoe spinning in a sea of red.

Sasuke had no idea that he was facing a clone, since he didn't know how much chakra Naruto actually had. The real Naruto was sitting up in the branches of the tree that was right over the fighting area. Iruka gave the signal for the match to start, and Sasuke flew at Naruto with all the speed he could muster.

To Naruto, it looked like he was going in slow motion, even though he didn't have the sharingan. Naruto was just used to fighting at very high speeds, so this was child's play. He saw Sasuke's right shoulder twitch, and he then threw a right cross towards Naruto's face.

Wanting to mess with the boy a little, He moved his head at the last second, since he was a clone, and he made it look like he barely dodged it. He reared back, with a nasty right hook, and threw it right at the smug face of Sasuke. Knowing that he would be able to dodge it, which is what he wanted, he swept his leg out, knowing that it would catch and make him fall.

When Sasuke landed on his back, Naruto simply put his foot on the raven haired boys chest, with just enough pressure to keep him from moving. Giving a little shove with his leg, Naruto let the kid up. When Sasuke was standing on his feet again, he tried to punch the boy again. Naruto was getting really tired fighting with the inexperienced boy, shot out a lighyning fast jab straight to the kid's face. Sasuke was unconscious before he hit the ground. He laid on the ground, blood flowing from his now broken nose.

It hadn't really been a fight, since Sasuke hadn't even landed a hit on the young boy. Naruto wasn't mad anymore, since he got out most of his frustration in that jab he gave the raven haired boy. Ino and Sakura were stunned into silence, along with the rest of the class.

A full minute passed, and then the two main fangirls started screaming about how Naruto hurt their precious Sasuke, and how he should be punished for knocking him out. Naruto used a Kawarimi to switch with the clone, and the clone dispelled when he made it into the top of the tree where the original was sitting during the fight.

Naruto didn't say anything, since he felt kind of nice, having whooped the genuis with only two hits. He was still irritated about the comment about his family and clan. Maybe he should talk with Hiruzen about talking about the Uzumaki clan and their role in the war. Afterall, without them, Konoha would have fallen a good while ago.

The class went back inside to continue with their lesson, skipping the part about Madara. They started talking about the Yondaime, and how he beat Kurama. If course, it was the censored version which said he killed the beast, not that he sealed it. When the academy was finished for the day, Naruto was really regretting coming for the day.

One thing is for sure. Kage bunshin were amazing things, especially when you have things you don't want to do, but they still need to be done. The academy was a prime example of this.

"Looks like I don't have to go to the academy after all. thank you Kage bunshin." Naruto mumbled on his way home to his clan compound. He really wanted to get some more training done, since he wanted to master his new technique before he showed it to Hiruzen. Naruto wanted to know what it was ranked after all, and the Hokage would be the best way to figure that out.

On his way home, he was thinking about some things he could do when he was finished working on the original part of the Senkai Ken. A thought would be to add another element to it, like fire. That would turn it from a tornado into a firestorm. The fatality would greatly increase, but that would be very hard to pull off.

It took a good bit for Naruto to walk home to his compound, but he made good use of the time, thinking about all the different ways he could improve his own personal jutsu. He was so busy thinking about how to improve the Senkai Ken, he didn't notice Kakashi drop down right in front of him.

Naruto, we have a mission. Hurry up, you have twenty minutes to get ready and packed, and then meet us at the Nirth gate. Pack for three or four days. Go."

Naruto didn't have time to ask about any details, because when Kakashi finished the sentence, he was already gon via shunshin.

"Finally, a mission." And with that, Naruto bolted the rest of the way to his compound. He bolted through the front door, and sprinted upstairs to his room. He made a couple kage gunshin, and they each focused on different things Naruto would need on his trip. After five minutes, Naruto was leaving his compund on his way to the Northern gate where he would meet with the rest of his squad.

Before he left the compound completely, he made around five hundred clones and had them split into different groups to train different aspects. Some worked on sealing, while the others mainly worked on his progression with the other elements. One clone even went inside the compound, into Naruto's room, and grabbed the sword from his parents.

Naruto made it to the gate with then minutes to spare, Itachi was already there waiting, and Kakashi was reading his book up in the tree. A moment later, Yugao arrived via shunshin, and the group shared a nod, showing they were ready and had everything they needed for the mission.

the team set off into the trees, flying through there with a great amount of speed. Branches flew by them on both sides, leaves rustled in their wake, and birds flew out of their path.

"Kakashi, what is our mission anyway? You never told me. What rank is this? I want to know what I'm about to get myself into." Naruto said, having complete faith in his older brother, but he still wanted be sure, after all, information could win a war before it even began.

"There is a missing ninja in our territory, and he is A-ranked. We were given the task of finding him, and making sure that he is taken care of. This man has terrorized many innocent people during his travels, and since he is in our territory, it is our responsibility to take care of him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone any more. i will take point, Itachi on the left flank, Yugao in the right flank, and Naruto, you bring up the rear.

"From what I know about this ninja, he can use all of the primary elements, although he is strongest with Fuuton and Suiton techniques. I have a strong lightning nature, which is why I will be taking point when we fight him. Naruto, I need you to keep a close eye behind us, I don't want him sneaking up and getting the drop on us."

"Ok Kakashi. I understand. Although I want to fight him. Well, I at least want to try out a new jutsu on him and see what the damage is. After that, you can fight him. Also, I want you to deactivate your sharingan when I use it, since it is my own jutsu. Would that be acceptable?"

"I see no problem with it. I know that I wouldn't want anyone to steal my Chidori like someone I know. That is the difference between Itachi and I from the Uchiha clan. I know how hard it is to work for something, just to have it pulled away from you. All the jutsu that I coppied were during the war, so that is why I know so many. I know that Itachi is alright with you doing that, because I asked the same thing when I started using the Chidori."

"Yes Naruto, I will keep my sharingan off while you use the jutsu, just as Kakashi will keep his covered. although, you have peeked my interest. Can you tell us about this new jutsu that you have created?"

Naruto saw no harm in letting his teammates know about his new jutsu, so he decided that it wouldn't hurt any to tell them.

"Well, the jutsu is called Senkai Ken. I needed a jutsu that I could use that would have the same damage that the rasenshuriken produced, but I can't really use the rasenshuriken effectively until I can use my senjutsu. this is why I made something that can replace the rasenshuriken for the time being, and it is a lot safer for the user.

"I took the same principle that was used on the rasenshuriken. I needed something that would spin really violently, and something that has a large range of effect. The first thing that came to mind was a storm. They spin and cause an enormous amount of damage, so I made my own version of a storm. I release it from either one palm or both, and a tornado gets shot where I want it to go."

"That sounds very strong Naruto. how long did it take you to make this jutsu?" Itachi asked, actually pretty surprised by the description of the technique. He, along with the other members of their squad was not ready for what the blonde was about to say.

"Umm, well, actually it only took around an hour for the planning. I was able to do it in an hour, and then I spent the rest of the day practicing it. What? Do I have something on my face?"

This young boy that was travelling with three of the best ANBU to have ever come into its ranks, just said that it only took around two hours for him to come up with the jutsu, as well as successfully perform it. Even on their levels, that was absolutely unheard of. No one had ever just decided to make a new jutsu and be done in one day. And the jutsu that Naruto had just described sounded like it was between A and S-ranked in terms of power.

All three of them settled upon the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was a born genius when it came to jutsu creation as well as combat. They also made a little mental note not to piss him off in the near future. Picking their jaws up, they looked at eachother and they all knew that they were thinking the same thing.

'Damn…'

"What? Why did you guys all make that face? Was it something I said?"

"Naruto. My sensei took three years to create the rasengan. You learned the entire thing in around two or three weeks. You made the Rasenshuriken in almost a month. You just a made a possible S-ranked jutsu in a single day. Does that answer your question? You just did something no one has done before.

"Making a jutsu is hard work, especially if it is higher ranked. It took me almost a year to work out the kinks of Chidori, and the fully ironed out version is my Raikiri. You just blew away the standards when it comes to the creation of your own jutsu."

"Ohh, uh, hehe. I didn't think it was a big deal really. I mean, it is just a jutsu. It's not like I just set Konoha on fire. It doesn't even look that cool, you can see for yourself. Let me show you really quick."

The group stopped in a clearing. Naruto stood in the middle, and the others wisely chose to stand a good ways back. Naruto started compressing his chakra while it was in his core. To the others, it looked like he was just standing there. They were not ready when he suddenly burst into action.

Naruto was spinning his chakra very rapidly, and it was almost to his wrists. He lifted both hands and pointed them at the sky like he did when he was training. It was almost there, he could feel it. It was done. He fired off his wind chakra and made sure that is was spinning as fast as it could when it left his hand.

"Senkai Ken!" That was when all hell broke loose. It sounded like a hurricane, it was flinging dirt and dust, and it uprooted a few trees in the process. Naruto cut the chakra going to the jutsu, and the winds died down, and then things finally stopped moving.

"Itachi. Definitely S-ranked. No doubt about that. He fired that straight up, and it still uprooted three trees and flung them fifty feet. Definitely S-ranked."

Itachi could only nod, not able to form any words due his utter shock when he saw the technique. The next words out of the blondes mouth only added to Itachi's shocked state.

"So, should I add more chakra to it? If i used them with the same amount of chakra that I did, I could go a week without feeling anything. Also, I was thinking about building my Katon element enough to where I could do the Senkai Ken from one hand, and the Hifuki Ryu,another jutsu I plan on creating. The hifuki Ryu is a high ranking Katon jutsu, so I am working on my Katon training."

"You just aren't human. You know that already, though don't you Naruto" Kakashi said as he sweatdropped.

"Hehe. Yeah I've heard that before."

 **This is the longest chapter I have written, and I banged this out in two days,as well as the last chapter that I posted. this update will break forty thousand words, and I think that it is great that I have made it this far. I wont be updating this next week, hence the extra long chapter. thanks guys peace out. Oh and it will be two weeks form this update for the next one. Thanks guys. Peace out.**


	18. Chapter 17

**First off, I am very sorry that I had to push the update for this story by a week. My little sister had surgery last week, and I haven't had much time to write. Please give me a little leeway for the updates, since I won't be able to reestablish a set update everyone for the support for this story. I am going to start updating every two weeks since you guys prefered the last chapter instead of the shorter chapters. Well thanks for all the reviews, and here is the next chapter.**

The four ninja kept flying through the trees, skillfully evading branches and tree limbs, as while not breaking their current pace they were traveling at. The other three in the group were still stunned at what they saw when Naruto performed his own jutsu. And he said he was thinking about adding a Katon jutsu to it also, that was just insane.

Naruto truly was a genius when it came to the aspects of combat. Kakashi probably couldn't even make something close to that. His most prized jutsu was the Chidori, as well as the Raikiri. The Senkai Ken was right up there with the Rasenshuriken in terms of damage, but Kakashi could already tell that it used less chakra, and it had no chance of hurting the user.

Naruto could only use the Rasenshuriken when he was in sage mode, since his entire body was exponentially stronger. Now that was a scary thought. Naruto using the Senkai Ken while also using his senjutsu chakra.

Naruto was thinking about a name for his combination jutsu. He would use Senkai Ken in one hand, the Hifuki Ryu in the other, and they would come together and become a storm of fire. Something that would be on the scale as if Kami himself was fighting in a battle. His eyes opened wide, since he just thought of a brilliant name.

"Ryu no Ikari…" Naruto whispered. (Wrath of the Dragon). It was perfect. It was the perfect name for the jutsu he eventually wanted to create. Now all he needed to do was create the Hifuki Ryu, and get it to where he could use it with one hand, and use the Senkai Ken in the other.

He knew that it would be very difficult to do what he wanted to accomplish, but he had faith in himself, and he believed that he would be able to do it. He really wanted to test out what the Senkai Ken did when it was aimed at a target, instead of straight up in the air.

He saw Madara use a fire jutsu when they were fighting, and Naruto decided that Fuuton and katon were the best offensive elements to use in a battle, and that Raiton was up there as well. He wanted to learn the offensive elements first, and then learn Doton and Suiton later.

Thinking about the memories he gained from the clones who had dispelled, he saw that he was still nowhere close to finishing the leaf exercises that he wanted to complete. He knew that learning an element was hard, he did have to learn how to use Fuuton, but it came easier than these were in terms of progression.

Sighing, Naruto set that thought aside, and he focused on a jutsu that he wanted to learn since he could remember. The Hiraishin. He knew how things went, in terms of how the jutsu was created. He knew that he had to be a seal master to be able to create a working tag that was keyed into his chakra. He thought he would just be able to copy the seal formula, but Jiraiya had told him not to.

According to the seal master, If Naruto tried to use a seal formula that wasn't keyed into Naruto's chakra, then bad things would most likely happen. the most likely outcome would be death. Naruto kept that in mind when he made the choice to become a seal master on the same level as his father before he tried to anything with the Hiraishin.

Naruto sped up, seeing as how the group's pace had increased. He still wasn't at his full speed, so the group had started at a slower pace than normal, which gave Naruto time to acclimate to the increasing speed.

Naruto looked at the back of Itachi. Before the truth had come out, Naruto had thought that the man was a monster. Now that he knew the truth about how things had really happened, He saw the teenager as a hero. This man gave up his life, the lives of his family, the ones who wanted to try to overthrow the Hokage, just to keep the name of his family clean and unsoiled.

Naruto was reminded of his father when he thought about that. Itachi, like Minato, had given up everything he had just to keep his family safe. It was a little different in Itachi's case, since he killed almost his entire clan. The thoughts were the same in both cases.

Looking at himself, Naruto was sure he would be able to put his life on the line when the time came. He remembered the things Tsunade said to him when him and Jiraiya went to go bring her back for the title of Hokage. She said that the job of Hokage was cursed, and that anyone who held the seat died early.

She wasn't wrong in her assumption. But it wasn't due to the fact that they died early. It was because everyone who wants to be Hokage thinks the same. they put other before themselves, and they would take a Kunai to the chest so that they wouldn't have to. Nawaki was almost the exact same as Naruto, as well as Dan. Naruto wanted nothing more to help people and bring peace to the world.

Dan and Nawaki wanted the same thing, so did Minato and Jiraiya, as well as the other Hokages who held the seat. Danzo didn't count, since he never had his face carved into the mountain. World peace became Naruto's dream when Jiraiya passed it down to him. Naruto was in pieces when he heard about the death of the Toad Sannin, and the only thing that kept him going through the early days after his passing was his goal that he gave to his student.

The book where Naruto got his name from, the ending was world peace. Jiraiya was tired of fighting, and he decided that it would be much better if the world just got along with each other. People from different nations coming together and becoming one.

Naruto snapped out of his daydreaming when he saw the others stop on a tree branch. When Naruto stopped, he looked down where Kakashi was pointing. Naruto saw a man leaning against a tree. He was tall, around six feet, and he wore simple civilian clothes. Naruto could tell that the man was a ninja, due to how large his chakra capacity was.

He was wearing a straw hat, and he had a bag leaning against his leg. A kunai was sticking out of a pocket on the side closest to Kakashi and his team. Kakashi turned his head, and he signaled to the others to stay put. He would give a signal, and then the group would surround the individual. Naruto would make a large number of clones. Kakashi shunshined to the other side, and then after a moment, he gave the signal. In an instant, the four were in a cross formation around the man, each of them with their masks on and a kunai in their hand.

The man didn't react, and just yawned, and then he slowly stood up. Naruto could tell that the man wasn't afraid, and that he was confident in his ability to beat the team of ninja who had just appeared.

The unknown ninja looked at each one, sizing them all up, before he started laughing. They sent a little kid to come deal with, and a teenager as well. The only two who looked dangerous were the two that held themselves taught incase of an attack.

The still unknown person in the middle of the shinobi was looking around, smiling he just standing there. He saw the masked people looking at him, each one with a kunai in their hand. He slowly reached behind him, and pulled out a little bag. He pulled out a little pill, swallowed it, and then he smirked.

Naruto could tell that whatever the man just did, it would hot help them any in their current situation. Naruto knew that he had the first shot, so he started building his chakra in his core, and he was planning on using both of his hands, since it gave Naruto a larger range, and it had a better chance of hitting the individual.

"You know why we are here, correct? You killed so many innocent people, and we are here to stop you." Kakashi said, since he knew approximately how long it took for Naruto to build up his chakra. He only needed another second, which he was hoping he could get.

Naruto knew it was almost done, he just needed to spin the chakra quicker. It was done, and he gave the other person directly across from him a warning.

"Alright, it's my turn! Senkai Ken!"

In an instant, swirling winds started forming a rapidly growing tornado, and Naruto, not wanting to leave anything to chance, pushed at least three time the regular amount of chakra into the jutsu. He thrusted both of his hands forward, and it all exploded, as the wind moved so fast it broke the sound barrier. All they could hear was a deafening boom, and then a howling and screaming sound.

Naruto held the jutsu for a few more seconds, before he let it drop. He had seen that the jutsu was perfect, it did what he wanted to do. Naruto had a nice grin on his face, seeing that his first original jutsu was a success. The ninja was thrown back, broke through a few trees, and he was slam against a boulder.

The four had no problem seeing him, since the jutsu had cut out a nice, wide path. Seeing how they were ninja, Naruto sent a clone ahead, just to see it is was really the ninja, or if he had pulled of a clone or a Kawarimi. Naruto's Kage bunshin exploded a good five feet from the ninja laying against the rock.

A kunai sailed through the air, right through the area the clones head had just occupied. All four ninja tensed, ready for a fight.

"What was that jutsu? I have never seen it before, and I have seen many Fuuton techniques. What is your name? I would like to know the name of the person who created such a devastating jutsu."

Naruto decided that it was still a long time before he could reveal his name to the people he met during battle. For now, he decided to stay on the safe side.

"That is none of your concern. I am me, and that is all you need to know. Why would you want to know my name? A name is just a name, nothing more, nothing less."

"Very well then. I was asking because that move was something that I have not seen before, which means you are a very skilled Fuuton user. And you look and sound very young, but, I do not if you come from a clan, or if you are simply a normal boy. And you being normal is very unlikely, so that leads me to believe that you come from a strong clan who specialize in Fuuton jutsu, however I do not know of a clan who does."

Naruto wasn't liking where the man was heading, since he was getting too close for comfort with his family tree. This was a very sensitive topic for the young blonde, since he spent a good amount of time not knowing who his parents were.

"Seeing as to the fact that you didn't stand up to defend your clan's pride, I would say that either you don't love you family, or your parent's didn't love you. Ah, that's it. You didn't have parents growing up did you? You are an orphan, who probably throws himself into his training, just for the off chance of you proving that you were worth keeping."

Naruto was starting to get riled up, wanting to protect the name of his family, but also not wanting to blow his cover, and thus reveal that everything the man had just said was true. Naruto would not give that man such satisfaction, but it was still very hard to keep his anger from showing in his posture.

"You think you know anything about me, well I hate to be the one to tell you, but you are very annoying. Maybe that was why you were kicked out of your village. And that is why you are trying to stall, hoping you can get away if the chance arrives."

Naruto was barely able to finish that last sentence, before the fighting started. The still nameless ninja darted across the clearing, coming straight for Naruto. Naruto make a Kage bunshin, which seamlessly changed places with the real Naruto, then Naruto used a quick Shunshin to travel fifteen feet back, behind a large tree.

The clones was fighting like Naruto normally would, although the clone was even more worried about not taking any damage, or else the jig was up. Naruto took stock of his options for the moment. He was still only as strong as a chunin, so he would be no match for the jounin level ninja. He would have to just wait until the others joined the fight, and hopefully give them some ranged support.

The others would have no problem beating the man, which made Naruto wonder about his training. He needed to step it up by a lot. He was primarily focusing on his chakra natures, and his control. He knew that now, he needed to get faster, and stronger. He remembered Jiraiya said something about Gravity seals, and that Minato had used them to train.

Keeping this in mind, he made a little mental note to talk to Jiraiya. As well as Guy, since he really needed to make progress on his taijutsu. He knew that there would be time like this where he wouldn't be able to help too much, but if he was really good in taijutsu, that might be able to change that for the better.

Naruto felt the ninja building up chakra, which is never a good sign, so he pulled of a quick Shunshin, which placed him right next to Kakashi. Not a moment later, the tree Naruto was hiding behind exploded, splinters flying everywhere. The thing responsible was a large boulder, about the size of his old apartment, which had crashed through the tree, causing it to explode rather violently.

Kakashi gave him a nod, showing that he knew that Naruto was done with the fighting, since all he wanted to do wa try out his jutsu. Kakashi jumped down into the clearing, a kunai in his right hand, and a few shuriken in the other. Kakashi threw two of the four shuriken he had in his hand. This caused the other man to dodge by jumping to the right.

Kakashi wanted that, as he threw the other two shuriken he had left. The man was just barely able to twist in midair, dodging the shuriken by less than half an inch. Taking stock of where the man was going to land, Kakashi timed the throw of his kunai perfectly. It sailed through the air, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down, right into the man's head, right between the eyes.

It went in up to the handle, blood flowing down his face. A moment later, the ninja fell to the ground, dead. Kakashi walked forward, going to seal the man into a scroll that was used to store dead bodies in. Every squad carried one when they went on missions, just incase one of their teammates dies during the mission. Another use for these scrolls is to store rogue ninja, so they can collect the bounty for the criminal.

Kakashi took his time sealing up the criminal, seeing that they had nothing to do when the mission was over. All the mission consisted of was taking care of this man, so there was no rush. A minute later, the sealing was done, and the group was ready to leave. They formed up into the standard formation for the group. Kakashi took the lead, Itachi on the right, Yugao on the left, and Naruto brought up the rear.

Something kept nagging him, lust hanging at the back on his mind, making him annoyed. It just wouldn't go away and leave him alone. He needed someone to spend time with, someone to start a family with. He knew that it was years into the future. He wasn't even old enough to have a family, and he was thinking about little kids running around his compound.

He also knew that if he didn't train as hard as he could, then there would be no point in thinking about that anyway. He knew he could seal up Madara, but he wanted to be strong enough where he could fight him and survive, so that he could start his family.

He had no problem giving his life, but he wanted to see if he could fight Madara and win, all while staying alive. He knew he could use the seal, which if he did it correctly, had a hundred percent chance of succeeding. A part of him thought that using the seal would be the best option, but another part of him wanted to stay alive. He had that natural instinct, a thought that every single person who had ever lived thought about, Which was to try to stay alive for as long as you can.

Some people were willing to sacrifice themselves without a second thought, because they had no regrets about things they had done with the time they were given. Naruto still had tons of things to do before his time came. He wanted to find a girl, settle down, have as many kids as he possibly could, and teach them everything he knew. He wanted to bring peace to the world, he wanted all of his friends to stay alive.

He wanted to save Nagato, as well as Zabuza, since they would both be a boon when the time for the war came. He ultimate goal, was to be able to stop the war before it even started if he could. He knew that it was almost impossible to keep something like that from happening. He also knew that he was around mid chunin, which was far below the skill level he needed to be at.

He heard Kakashi tell the group that it would be just a few minutes before they made it to the gates of the village. Things were going good for at the moment. He was making friends again at the academy, he was living at his compound with his older brother, and he had made his first original jutsu. Things were going better for Naruto than they did in his early years before he came back.

He shoved these thoughts into the back of his mind when he saw they were at the gates to the village. He also knew that there were two sides to a coin, a yin and yang. When things were going great, something equal in size and completely terrible will come and try to wipe out one's most precious objects. Deep in his mind, Naruto knew that things would just be best if he didn't make any friends and things of the sort. But he also knew that it would be better if he kept the timeline as normal as he could so that he could predict things with his knowledge.

Since his knowledge only applied to his past timeline, if something drastic happened in the beginning of this new timeline, then everything he knew about the future would be completely useless, and he would have to deal with new problems as they arose. If he changed one small thing early one, then other major events might not happen. Certain people might not die, thus changing the future, or some people who lived last time would die this time, thus again changing the timeline. He let out a sigh, knowing that without a doubt that things would be very hard and trying when the tough decisions came into play. Which usually involved who died and who lived.

Naruto usually would have went home when his team got to the village, however he wanted to talk to Hiruzen and see if the man could tell Naruto what rank his Senkai Ken was. He knew that it had to be around A-rank, and he knew that the Ryu no Ikari, at least when it was completed that it would be S-ranked. Naruto and Kakashi walked into the office of the Hokage, not at all tired from the rapid shunshins they used to get there. They did race after all. They both sat down, Naruto having a cocky grin on his face, which was pointless because he was still wearing his mask.

Hiruzen gave a nod, the two ANBU took off their masks, and clipped them onto their belt.

"Ah, Naruto and Kakashi. How was the mission?"

"Good Hokage-sama. We took down the missing nin, and a good majority of the thanks should go to Naruto. He did use a jutsu that kept him distracted long enough for us to get into position. I killed him with a thrown kunai, and he was too preoccupied to notice it. Naruto also wants you to give a ranking to his new jutsu he created all by himself."

Showing a hint of curiosity, Hiruzen knew that whatever this young boy had made, had to be a high ranking jutsu if his rasenshuriken was anything to go by.

"Well, first off, can you give me the name of the jutsu you created, whether it is close, medium, or long range. Also, what does it do once it is used?"

"Well, I named it Senkai Ken. It can be either close or mid range. The concept for me creating it was that I wanted something that had the equal power of the rasenshuriken, but I wanted something that was easier to use, and that I didn't have to use in sage mode. The Senkai Ken has no risk to the user, and I was able to make it have the same level of damage as the rasenshuriken.

"I took the concept of the Rasengan, which was rapidly swirling your chakra into a tight ball. I changed it so that I spun my chakra very rapidly while it was still in my network, right as it was about to come out of my hands. I apply wind nature into the chakra when it leaves the network, and it is very compressed. So when I let it out, the result is a very large tornado coming straight from the palm of my hand."

Hiruzen had the same reaction the others did when Naruto explained it to them. Hiruzen knew that what the boy was saying was very hard to do, but since he had memories from the past timeline, he also knew that this boy had a knack for doing things no one had ever tried before.

"Naruto. I want to see what this jutsu can do in action. I am going to shunshin us both to my private training grounds, and I want you to show me this Senkai Ken. It isn't that I don't believe you, I just want to get a good look at this new jutsu, so that I can properly rank it."

The next thing Naruto knew, he was standing someplace he had never been before.

"Well Naruto, are you up for a spar with this old man? I know that I'm not in my prime, but I can still put up a good fight. So why don't you show this old Sarutobi some new tricks?


	19. Update chapter

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a bit. My computer died, and I had to get it wiped, and then i couldn't upload due to some proxy stuff which decided to block fanfiction completely. I have it fixed now, so things should be better, and I will try and update on a schedule. Again I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I know that I want to keep writing, and I also know that you want to read more. That being said, I will try my best to keep updating regularly. That being said, this is not a chapter. This was just my way of telling you guys that I have not given up on this story, and I am going to stick with a tight schedule, or I will at least try to. Again, sorry for the inconvience. I hope that you will stay with this story, and I am glad to be able to write for you again.**

 **Proballer-1699**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here is the chapter that I had to re-write. When I was unable to upload, the word document was lost, and I couldn't write it again until now, since the whole issue and such. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, again I am really sorry for the trouble. Updates will now be down to one eupdate per month, due to the fact that it is summer, and when Ark Survival Evolved comes out on PS4, I will definitely be playing that a good amount. I really hope you guys enjoy this, and it means a lot for you to leave a review. It doesn't have to be much, just a sentence or two. Sorry for the low small chapter, I think they will be at least this long in the future. Well, enjoy.**

The next thing Naruto knew, he was standing someplace he had never been before.

"Well Naruto, are you up for a spar with this old man? I know that i'm not in my prime, but i can still put up a good fight. So why don't you show this old Sarutobi some new tricks?"

Naruto knew that the old monkey would go easy with him since the man was the strongest ninja in the village and he was only around the level of a chunin. He settled into his fighting stance and he looked across the clearing to see the old man was doing the same thing. They looked each other in the eyes and Naruto knew that he had to come out of the gate swinging.

"First one to draw blood? One round?" Hiruzen asked, just wanting to establish the rules for the sparring match they were about to begin. While Hiruzen was talking, Naruto decided that he should take the first step. He slowly started to spin his chakra in his core. He was able to create a little ball of fire, though he needed a clone to do it, about the size of a small ball and had a plan. He gave a nod then the battle started.

Quickly, Naruto made a kage bunshin and started swirling his chakra faster and faster. Naruto knew that the clone had an idea of what it was supposed to do. He also knew that this would be no walk in the park. This man was a kage, a position that he earned. This man was known as the god of Shinobi during the first great Shinobi War. This man survived each and every one of the Shinobi Wars and guided his people through two of them.

No, this man would be no pushover, and Hiruzen and would probably come at him with everything he deems necessary to defeat him. Naruto knew that he had the first move, judging by how the old monkey hadn't moved yet.

The clone gave him a sign, which let the original know that he was done molding the small ball of fire he was hiding behind his back. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he jumped about four feet into the air. both of his hands flew forward, expelling all of the build up chakra in his pathway is leading to his hands. Not wanting to take any chances, he used every bit of chakra he could into the technique.

When a small ball of flame hit the giant concentrated blast of air, the results are instantaneous. The fire spread into the entire technique, changing from a tornado of strictly air, into a billowing, swirling mass of super heated flames. The flames were bright blue, showing just how hot they were. Some streaks of white hot fire would flow through them, making a white line in a mass of blue.

Slowly Naruto could feel just how much this Jutsu with consuming in terms of his chakra and he knew that if he was going to continue this fight he would need everything he had keeping that in mind he cut off the Jutsu and made a group of ten clones Naruto switched with one of the clothes are clones and not a moment later the Clone exploded into a cloud of chakra smoke a kunai being embedded into the ground right where the Clone stood.

Naruto sense of danger which took years to get to where it had developed to started screaming at him to move and get out of the way he jumped left and not a moment later the tree branch he was standing on was destroyed by a Doryuudan, courtesy of the old man standing across from the blonde.

"Naruto, that wasn't what you said it would look like. You said it was a fuuton jutsu, not a katon. Would you care to explain?" Hiruzen asked, wanting to know why the young boy had misled him.

"Well, it is a fuuton jutsu, but I wanted to try something. I made the jutsu like I would normally do, but I had a clone make a small ball of fire to add to it, and thus it turned into a collaboration jutsu. Pretty cool huh?"

He knew that these things should be expected, but even still he was shocked, barely being able to hide it from view. The only thing that would be one hundred percent accurate when it came to dealing with Naruto would be that nothing was normal, and that he will always keep you on your toes.

"That is very impressive, Naruto. I think that without the fire, at least going off the assumption that it would still be the same in comparison to the one that was shown to me, the Senkai Ken would be a mid to high A-rank jutsu. With the fire element added, it will jump up to high A low S-rank. Still, it is a very destructive technique, so I do not want you to use it unless you need to. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I think that sounds alright. I know that it still needs some work before it is finished. I still need to reduce the amount of chakra the jutsu needs, so that I can teach it to others, since I have the most chakra in the village behind you. I also want to be able to make the fire with one hand, and make the Senkai Ken with the other, that way I don't have to make a clone. Still, I think that overall, it is a pretty good option compared to the rasenshuriken. At least this one doesn't ruin my arm every time."

"You plan on making the jutsu even better than it is now, Naruto? The only thing I can think of that will help is to make the technique more dangerous, is to add blades of wind. Other than that, just like you said, adjust the chakra needed. Still, for you to make this is very impressive."

"Thanks Hiruzen. While you're here, can I ask you something that I have been thinking about for the last couple days?"

"Sure. What seems to be on your mind Naruto?"

"How can I use lightning natured chakra to speed up my mind? I know that regular chakra when pumped into the muscles can make them stronger, but I also know that the nervous system in our bodies uses electricity. Tsunade tought me some stuff about the brain, and how every thought and movement starts out as a synapse firing to another. When the current is sent to the muscles and tendons, they move. What if I was able to speed up the rate of the current, in which it would make my entire reflex and thought process faster. But, I don't want to end up frying my brain."

"I believe that what you are trying to do is impossible Naruto, since the only person who has enough control to do that is Tsunade, and she has perfect control. Even one mistake could be fatal, and any attempt may send you into a coma. I don't think you should try it Naruto, there are just too many risks involved. I am sure you understand why I do not think you should try to do this, right?"

"Yeah, I understand old man. I knew it was dangerous, that's why I asked before I tried to do it. You don't have to worry about me frying my brain, I promise. On another note, you think my jutsu is actually that strong? I thought that with the fire added it would be around high A-rank, not S-rank. Granted, I guess it depends on how big the actual technique is. Hey, Hiruzen, I have a personal question for you."

"What is it?"

"Since you know that the summon creatures are very sophisticated, and they have allies and such, does the monkey clan have a sage? I remember that Jiriaya was telling me that the sage of each clan helped with the politics between the summon clans. He didn't have to do much, since the toads are very nice and friendly."

"Yeah, my summon clan has a sage, and he has been away for years. He lives with them, and he can't come back."

"Does Kon know? Does he know that his father is the monkey sage? Did you ever tell your grandson that his father is alive? Does he even know his name? Does Asuma know his brother is still alive? Tell me dammit! You kept everything from me, and I know that it was the best call. This is not the same, I needed protection, which was something the council prohibited you from giving me. He is your blood! He deserves to know! He deserves to know that his father had no choice but to leave, instead of him just being left all alone!" Naruto yelled, his anger and pain from his childhood coming to the surface. "He deserves to know, Hiruzen." Naruto whispered a moment later.

"What do you know about having to tell your grandson that his father died on a mission, when there is a scroll from him on my damn desk! I want my son to come back! If Konohamaru has to be in the dark about his father to keep him here in Konoha, the so be it! I won't lose him too! He is the only family I have left, aside from Asuma. I can't lose another one..." tears flowed down the old wrinkly face of the Sandiame, showing just how much he hated lying to the boy.

"I understand what you are saying hiruzen, but did you ever plan on telling him his father was alive?! If you wait much longer, he won't be able to cope with it! The younger he is when he learns about his father, the more time he has to come to grips with it. I know he is young right now, but I think that you need to tell Kon about his father on his next birthday."

"He looks so much like him, sometimes I almost call Kon his father. I know that I need to tell him, and with what you just said, I think that was the final push I needed..." Hiruzen was cut off when an ANBU showed up next to him, courtesy of a shunshin, bowing low.

"Report."

"Sir, Team Inu just came back from their mission. Target neutralized. No casualties, but Inu took a nasty blow to his right eye. I think he might lose it, sir." The ANBU said, allowing no emotion to show in his voice.

"Naruto, I think we need to go see Inu."

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Naruto said, not really connecting the dots. A moment later, his face went white, not wanting to believe what his mind was telling him. His hope shattered when the Sandiame spoke up

"Inu is the call sign for one of my best ANBU. His real name is Kakashi Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake, your older brother."


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry For the wait everyone, I know that it has been six months since I last updated. I got caught up with school, finals, and i work a lot now, so it can be really hard to find the motivation to write. I'm going to try to add more thoughts and actual actions than dialogue, since i had a review address that a couple chapters back. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me, so here is the next chapter.**

The first thing he was able to sense was the smell. Strongs scents of antiseptic and something sterile. He took stock of what he could remember, trying to sort things out before he jumped to any conclusions. He was on a mission with his ANBU squad, just a routine missing nin, not even a high A rank, which was a walk in the park. No, what caused problems was a man. A man in a mask. He dodged everything they threw at him like it was child's play.

Kakashi sent his squad ahead of him, leaving himself to buy them time to get help. Something was familiar about the masked nin, but he couldn't seem to place it. He was almost sure he had never seen this man before, but he just couldn't help it. He threw a kunai at him, expecting him to move, but it just went right through him, like the man was a ghost. Kakashi opened his left eye, knowing that if was going to make it out of this, he was going to need to come with everything he had right from the start.

Before either of them had taken a single step after that kunai was thrown, Kakashi already had at least ten different battle plans running through his head. A sparkle got his attention, as he saw a single hole in the man's mask, which appeared to be right in front of his right eye. This was proven correct when he caught a glimpse of the eye under said mask.

His heart clenched and ached, now knowing why this man was so familiar. There was no mistaking it, he had seen it clearly. How could he not know what it was? After all, he had one as well, but he kept it hidden unless he needed it. And now knowing who this man was, he going to need it severely. What a better way to fight a man with the sharingan, than with your own?

"It has been a long time since we fought, but why now?" the silver haired assassin asked the masked man. To an untrained eye, there was no reaction from the man. That does not mean there was no reaction. On the contrary, Kakashi saw the man's posture become more rigid, his muscles tense up, and his mask shifted ever so slightly. Even without his sharingan, Kakashi would have been able to see the shift in stance and demeanor. With his sharingan in play, it stood out like a flash of light in the middle of the night.

This man went from being an annoyance, someone he wouldn't give more than a passing glance, to a life or death fight. Knowing that this man not only shifted his posture, but also his intent. This was proven to be accurate, as a kunai sailed where the mane of silver hair had been not even a second earlier. A kunai made its way into the elite jonins hand on instinct alone. Years of combat experience let his body move without even thinking, making his move for him with no conscious thought.

All thoughts of winning this fight were now gone, instead being replaced with thoughts of escaping and making it back to the village. Al of the attacks he was throwing were just either passing through him or dodged with practiced ease. This man was at least as strong as Kakashi, especially since it seemed that he had his number. Every move was dodged, countered, or blocked, all with calculated ease. It was like he was fighting Itachi again. No tells, just constant motion as fluent as a river, one move leading right into another with no flaws or seams between the different moves. It was almost like a continuous flow of fists and kicks, as the fight had only been taijutsu up to this point. That changed when a ball of fire flew towards him, forcing him to leap to the right and dodge, landing feet first on a tree trunk. Seeing more kunai coming for his new position, he cut the flow of chakra to his feet, making him hit the ground a second later.

He looked around for his opponent, only to see empty space all around him. Pushing his senses to their limit with chakra, he scanned his surrounding for the other fighter. A second later, he felt chakra right behind him. It hadn't grown or was unsuppressed, it was like it came from nowhere. Spinning, he brought his right hand up, which was holding a kunai, to block any incoming attack. Too bad he was a millisecond too late, as the tip of the masked man's kunai grazed his right eye, the one that wasn't his sharingan.

Pain erupted from his now bleeding eye, making him roar in pain and drop a knee. It was at this time that his squad returned with another ANBU squad as backup. Seeing this, the man wearing the mask took it as his queue to leave, which he did in a swirl of chakra, making it look like he was just absorbed into the air.

Coming back to reality, he knew he was in the hospital, his sense of smell able to deduct that with ease. He tested his fingers, twitching them one by one, slowly getting a gauge for his motor skills and quickly getting a new base line for his limits. He could hear footsteps from the hall, and they were getting louder, indicating that the two people in the hall were likely coming to see him. This was proven to be correct when he heard the door open.

The three stayed in silence for a minute, one getting his nerve back, while the other two were not wanting to take in what they were seeing. Kakashi took a deep breath and broke the silence that occupied the room.

"How bad is it?" He meant for it to be with no emotion, but it came out in just a whisper, showing just how scared the elite was. There was something every ninja needed, and that was good instincts and good senses. If a ninja went blind, that meant that their career was completely over. Kakashi was a special case, with his sharingan and all. Naruto chose to speak first.

"You are now blind in your right eye. The nurse did what they could, but not even Tsunade would have been able to save it. As of right now, all you have is your sharingan in your left eye, and a useless right eye. However, there maybe be something that can be done."

Now very interested, Kakashi waited for the young man to continue, which he did after a short pause.

"The other option, which is the only one you have, is to make a deal. A deal that can give you your eyes back. The person in question who you would make the deal with is in this room. Do you want to make a deal with Kurama?"


	22. Chapter 20

**So I love the fact that my story is now in a good community, that was one of my goals and id didn't even know it happened. Thanks for staying after the long hiatus, reviews are always appreciated, it helps me grow as a writer. This chapter is very short compared to some of the others, but this helped me get back into the story. Thanks for sticking around, enjoy the newest chapter-PB.**

Naruto had talked with Kurama on the way to the hospital, trying to see if there was anything the fox could help him with. The two came up with an idea. The sharingan came directly from the Sage, and since Kurama was made from the chakra that belonged to him, maybe there was something he could do to help that silver haired shinobi. However, nothing was without risk, this being no exception.

Overall, the operation would be fairly simple, all Naruto had to do was give Kakashi some of Kurama's chakra, which would be applied on his eye. This would be simple, if not for the simple fact that Kurama's chakra was still very toxic to non jinchuuriki. Things were still complicated when he looked at the grand scheme of things, regarding the whole time travel aspect. Ghosts were still haunting his dreams, waking him in the middle on the night with tears running down his face.

"All you we have to do is transfer some of Kurama's chakra into your eye, and it should work. It's going to hurt like a bitch though Kakashi. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm blind if it doesn't work, so how is it different from not trying it at all?" Kakashi said, fists clenching in anticipation. This was it for him, his one chance at becoming a shinobi again. If this doesn't work, he can never see again unless he uses the sharingan, but he can only use that for a half hour with no other chakra drain. So no jutsu or anything else that uses chakra, that would be his life if he chose not to take the chance.

"Pardon my language Hokage-sama, but let's fucking get this over with."

All he got were two nods in return. Both moved into action, using the leather restraints attached to the bed frame. This would keep him from trying to use his arms while the transfer was being performed, also reducing the possibility of injury at the same time. Kakashi closed his eyes, even though he couldn't see out of one and one was already closed.

Naruto laid his right hand over Kakashi's eyes, and closed his eyes as well. This would take every ounce of concentration he had, it would be very risky for an expert at chakra manipulation, which he was even close on a good day. Slowly, he moved Kurama's chakra from his stomach, the very pool his chakra resided, and slowly urged it to move and flow. Sure enough, it flowed from his stomach, up to his chest, then up and around through his shoulder, and slowly down his arm until it reached the palm of his hand.

Keeping all of the chakra inside of his system, he wrapped his own chakra around Kurama's, giving it something almost like an his eyes were open, he would see his right hand glowing blue with orange wisps flowing along his hand, like fall leaves drifting in a slow moving river.

Light began to form, encasing his hand in an orange glow, reminiscent of a fall sunset over the very village he lived in. It kept growing larger and brighter, Hiruzen had to look away, holding his hat over his face to block out the artificial sunlight. The ball of orange light, which was now about five feet across, looking like a massive rasengan, slowly began to flow into Kakashi.

His muscles tightened, teeth clenched, overall he couldn't breathe. All he knew was pain, it felt like he was being drowned in lava. His eyes burned, although he couldn't do anything about it. He was trained to be a shinobi since he was a mere child. He saw war before he was a teenager. He saw the death of both of his teammates right before his eyes. Compared to the emotional scarring and pain he's felt over the years, this was nothing more than a sunburn. He was Kakashi fucking Hatake, now Kakashi Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake, older brother to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He had a part to play in this upcoming war, and he was not going to lay down and die. Everyone of his loved ones who had died, died fighting for things they loved, and he would be damned if he didn't go the same way. All he could see was him and another person squaring off in the middle of a battle field. One masked shinobi to another, sharingan eye looking into it's partner, kunai drawn and ready. That was his place to fight for his life, not here lying in a hospital bed.

Slowly everything faded into nothingness. Blinking his eyes a few times, he saw the his sharingan eye wasn't seeing chakra, it was like his normal eye before it was damaged. And taking stock of his situation, he now had two normal eyes, something he was without since the day Obito died.

"Congratulations Kakashi, it looks like it was a success. What do you think Naruto?"

"I think that it went really well all things considered. Well, how do you feel Kakashi-nii?"

"I feel fine, just a headache I guess, but nothing too serious. Although I think that I need to ask, what happened to my sharingan?"

Neither party said anything, one in deep thought about what had just transpired, the other in a conversation with his tenant. The silence continued for a few minutes, until Naruto decided the silence had gone on long enough.

"Well fuck."

All eyes in the room turned towards the blonde. One set scared for his life as his tactical mind filled with different scenarios, ending up with hundreds of different outcomes.

"Hiruzen, Kakashi-nii, tell me something. How much do you know about the origins of the Uchiha clan?"


End file.
